Hard Life
by MegannWhitlockMcCartyCullen
Summary: Edward doesnt come back in New Moon and Bella meets Jasper a few years later, one thing has changed though, Jasper and Alice have split. What will happen with Bella and Jasper? Peter&Charlotte Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Return

Jaspers POV

I dont know what im doing back here. Its been four years since we left Bella Swan and Forks behind. Four years without contact. Four years without the wet, dark town we'd all grown to love. And now im back.

My cell phone rang. It was Alice.

I pulled it out of my pocket, sighin'

"Hey Al," i greeted her, a little sourly. "What are you doing back in Forks?" she shouted down the phone.

Alice and I had went our seperate ways a year after we left Forks. It just wasnt working between us anymore. Everyone could see it.

"You really dont know? Wow, this has gotta be a first." i mumbled. "Of course you know why im here Alice, you always know why people do things."

"Well i know you want to see Bella again. I understand that you dont know why. But shes not there. She left last year. Just go back to Peter and Charlotte. Charlottes worried about you, even though Peters assured her your fine. She'll be happy if you go back to them. They're both missing you"

A short while after i had went my own way, i met up with my brother/best friend, Peter, and his wife Charlotte. They had both been so excited to hear that me and Alice were over. For some reason Peter had never trusted her and Charlotte had gotten into a fight with her years back. I was traveling through Las Vegas when i had smelled Charlottes familiar scent. Of course i couldnt smell Peter, some strange gift he had, along with the ability to 'know shit' as he had put it. And from then on i had been traveling with them. I had went on a hunt and got the urge to return to Forks so i just left without warning. I know Char must be worried about me.

"Shes not in Forks? Where'd she go to? Is she ok? Is it our fault she left?" i asked worriedly.

"Shes fine Jasper. Just go back to Peter and Charlotte." and with that she hang up on me.

Damn that stupid lil' pixie vamp! When i really need the answers she ignores me, when i dont she gives them to me. Jesus Christ!

Might as well head back to Peter and Char i guess. I wondered if Rose and Em will come visit. I've been missin' them somthin' shockin'. I miss Em's easy going, humourous nature. I have even been missing Rose's pigheadness. Shes really a lovely girl. Me and her have always been close. Seein' as we are 'twins' and whats not. They were just back from a tour of Europe, another honeymoon. They're currently in New York with Carlisle and Esme. Alice has gone to Paris, on an extended shoppin' vacation. Thats one thing i'll never miss 'bout her.

I just realised how much i truely miss my family, when i got a text from that fucker, i call my brother.

"Yo! Mother fucker, get your ugly ass back here asap. Char's drivin' me nuts. Not literally though :( she say hurry home", it read.

My family can all come visit as soon as i get home.

Home? with Peter and Char? Sounds good to me.

Chapter 2 - The New Bella

Jaspers POV

When i got to the front door of Peter and Char's house, i was greeted by a punch in the face, from that ass Peter.

"What the hell asshole!" i shouted punching him in the gut. "you left without word, Char nearly had a heartattack, not the easiest thing for us she thought you'd been kidnapped" when he said that he bursted out laughing. I sent him my curiousity. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "C'mon, the great Major of the Southern wars, being kidnapped." that sent him into a new wave of histerics.

"Oh Jasper! Your back," i was knocked down onto my arse, by that lil' blonde vamp' known as Char. I laughed standing up and pulling her with me, she'd tackled me with a hug.

"Oh look Peter, your wife loves me more than she loves you" i chuckled at the look on his face, and winked at Char. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

Peter growled at me which made me laugh even more. "C'mon sweetie, you know i love you more." Char said jumping into his arms, and kissing him passionatly.

Great. I need to get out of her before the lust starts. Oh crap, its starting. I ran for the closest door.

I returned after a quick hunt, and was thankful they were both lying on the couch in eachothers arms, watching some old movie. I sat down on the chair and thought about when edward told us he was leavin' Forks.

Flashback-

_Edward came home from leavin' Bella at her house. His emotions were so painful and unexpected i fell to my knees and cried out. Carlisle, Esme and Alice all rushed to my side imediatly, panicking. I assured them i was fine, his emotions were just a bit strong._

_Then Alice cried out, and attacked Edward. I could only guess she'd had a vision during my callopsing_.

_Edward just stood there while Alice punched at his chest dry sobbing. I got up and restrained her wondering what had caused this reaction. Had he harmed Bella? Planned something againest Alice?_

_"Alice calm down," i sent her some calming waves "explain. now." i demanded looking at Edward. He nodded solemly and gestured to the dining room table. Great Family meeting._

_Rose and Em were standing to the side watching in horror, well horror in Rose's case, Em was amused to see Alice attack Edward._

_"Edward, son, what is going on?" Carlisle asked him, in a soft, calm voice. Edward responded with a groan and leaned his head on the table._

_Esme went around the table to comfort him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder she asked, "Sweetie? Whats wrong?"_

_He looked up and then landed his eyes on Carlisle. "We have to leave Forks" That was unexpected to say the least. Leave Forks? What has happend?_  
_Does somebody else know what we are? He shook his head at me. Esme gasped, Carlisle frowned, Emmett growled at him- he must have gotten something more out of it than we did- Alice sobbed again and leaned into my chest. I gasped because of al the emotions flowing in the room. Rosalie's emotions were the strangest. She was feeling horror, recognition, guilt, sadness, a little bit of joy and the strongest was scared. She was scared for what was coming._

_"I dont understand son. Does somebody else know? What will we tell Charlie? Surrely he wouldnt want Bella to leave after shes been he for a little time"_  
_Carlisle said. When Carlisle mentioned Bella, Edward groaned again._

_"Carlisle, we have to leave. Nobody else knows. Bella wont be coming with us" he held his hand up to stop the protests, "I want to give her a chance at a normal human life. I dont blame you at all Jasper, but tonight just proved how much danger Bella is in if she continues a part of this family. And i will not take away her soul. She must try to have a human life, get married, have children. Live happily. I know its a long shot, seeing how happy she is with me, but i cannot risk her life anymore. So we're leaving. Im going of by myself, and you can go whereever you like."_

_When he finsihed he was dry sobbing into Esme's shoulder, while the rest stared in horror at him. Except for Alice and Emmett, who were glaring at him through narrowed eyes._

_"Edward i understand how hard this must be, but shes my best friend!" Alice shrieked at him. "You cant actually expect me to just up and leave her can you? I cannot believe you! i knew you could be an ass sometimes, but this is the stupidist thing you've ever done. and ever will do! You'll regret it, lemmie tell you that now, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You will regret the day you break Bella Swans heart." will that Alice got up and ran through the door and into the forest._

_Within the next couple of days, we had packed up, left-without saying goodbye to Bella or Edward- and moved to New York._

-Flashback ends

I was brought out of my thoughts with a pillow hitting me in the face. I looked in shock to see both Peter and Char literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ohh...my jesus...Christ!" Char managed between laughter. "That is the funniest fucking thing, i have ever seen...and ever ... will...see!" Peter laughed. I guess it was pretty funny, a vampire getting hit with a pillow.

After about 15 minutes they had finally calmed down and we decided to go to a bar in town, to get out of the house for a while. Peter choose some type of karaoke/dance club bar. It was packed with people and stank of alcohol. We immediatly got a table in the far corner and i noticed a face who looked pretty familiar.

She had long hair, down to her waist. Poker straight, brown. Her face was covered with a fringe and a pair of sunglasses. She seemed taller, maybe it was the huge heels she was wearing. Her legs were longer and her breasts bigger. She had developed a better body shape than the last time i saw her. Nice ass, big boobs, tiny waist and beautiful long legs, that were shown of in her dark leather pants. She was sexy dancing againest another girl and i have to admit it turned me on.

Yes, Isabella Swan had changed alot in four years.

Chapter 3 - Shocked

Bella's POV

It had been four years since i last saw or heard from the Cullens. Not that i was worried anymore. I got over the fact i still loved Fuckward a long time ago. Well to be precise, when i fell in love with Jacob Black. Another failed romance. Basic story of it, we fell in love, i got knocked up, he imprinted, i got dumped, i gave him my baby, and left. Here i am now, getting ready to go to the club.

I applied my make up perfectly. Alice would be so proud, i had taken make up classes and hair classes. Now i looked as though i had a professional doing it for me. I decided on dark eyes, grey smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and dark mascara with false eyelashes. Red lipstick to set the look all of. I picked up my black leather pants and my tight red halter neck that had a low v at the front, which showed my clevage well. It had a cut out back so i couldnt wear a bra. I grabbed my high red platformed heels-yes i wear heels now, my balance had improved alot- and went to see if Lucy was ready yet.

"Luce! you ready yet?" i yelled on my way downstairs. "Yep, coming now." she yelled back.

We got to the club, and the line was so long. Fuck it. I walked to the front and went up to the security guard/boucner and said "Hey hot stuff", he was pretty hot "Its my birthday and i was wondering" i said running my hand down his chest, "could you be kind enough, to not make me stand out here all night and freeze" i murmered seductivly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He blinked shocked and moved the rope. I smiled brightly at him and made my way into the club.

After a few drinks, a few smokes, a few kisses, a pair of sunglasses-from some guy- and a few numbers i was out on the dance floor using Lucy as a pole. "Because you know your so hot! I wanna get you stoned" i sang along to Kid Rocks so hot.

She sang back at me and i suddenly felt as though i was being watched. I looked around a sure enough a few people were starring at us. One person in particular caught my eye.

There he was sitting in a corner, blonde hair sticking up, wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black cowboy boots. We starred at eachother in shock and i realised i wasnt imagening it. Jasper Whitlock Hale was sitting in the corner with two other vampires i didnt recognise looking hotter than he ever had before.

I was completely shocked. My vision blurred and everything went black. But not before i felt to cold arms catch me.

Chapter 4 Major

Jaspers POV

After Bella saw me sitting there and starred me out. I jumped up whe i saw her sway on her feet and Char said "Jazz? What are you doing?"

i ran towards her, to fast in front of humans and caught her as she fainted. Peter and Char were right behind me. "Jasper? What are you doing?" I heard Charlotte ask. Bellas friend looked at me and said, "who the hell are you?"

I couldnt speak. Bellas warmth immediatly warmed me and i liked the feel of it a little to much. I had never noticed it before, Bella was beautiful. Her skin was flawless, even under all the make up, she was well developed, her hair was so soft and she smelt wonder but not in a food kind of way.

Peter nudged me and i looked up "Peter, Char this is Bella. Bella Swan, the one i told you about. Edwards ex-girlfriend." Her friend felt anger when i mentioned the name Edward. Did she know? Did Bella tell her? I looked up and said "Im an old friend of Bellas, Jasper Whitlock." i nodded towards her.

She smiled slightly "Im Lucy." then her voice turned sour, "your one of the fuckers who left her huh?" after she said that i knew. Bella had told. She had probably told her everything. Why shouldnt she? For all she knew she would never see us again. then she suddenly laughed, "Dont worry about it. She explained what happened, said you's didnt mean to hurt her, but your dad got a job in LA so you's hada leave. She understands. She says she doesnt care anymore but i can tell she does. Espically when she mentions someone Called Emmett and you." she laughed again "Said you and her were'nt close, but she was upset she never got to know you better."

I had tried to kill her. She wanted to get to know me after id attacked her? This girl was amzing. Wait! Bella didnt miss Edward anymore? Or Alice? or even Esme? I wonder why, Alice had been a sister to her and Esme a mother. That was strange.

I smiled at Lucy, "Where does she live? Want me to bring her home? I havent been drinking."

"Sure! Lemmie, grab my my jacket, we live together." they live together? Does that mean shes in a relationship with her? Silly Jasper! Of course not, Bella's not a lesbian. Is she? No, they're just friends. Im sure of it.

When Lucy walked away i picked Bella up, "Dude this is Bella? Wow, shes hot!" Peter said, shocked. "How come you never mentioned she was hot before?  
How could Eddie-boy leave her." Char just laughed at him, that would probably bother some people but char knew he loved her and only her.

"Yep this is the famous Bella. Dont worry Dude, she was never like this before. Well she was obviously pretty, but now...wow your right she is hot. And this body? I dunno where it came from" i muttered the last part. Peter smirked.

"See something you like Major?" Peter was the only one who still called me Major, "I think little Major is standing to attention" Peter said laughing. He was true, my pants were a little tight. I sent some hate and disgust his way and he straightened up immediatly.

"C'mon guys we needa get her home." For some reason, i didnt want to bring her home thought. I wanted to keep her here, safe in my arms. How strange.

Chapter 5 No way!

Bellas POV

Was last night a dream? Was i imagening Jasper being in the bar? I rolled over, definatly a dream. I was home in my bed. Im surprised im disappointed it was a dream thought. I had never been close to Jasper, but i regret not building a friendship with him when i had the chance. Ok well i didnt have a chance. Fuckward never let me that close to him, sure i've had conversations but never been that close.

I opened my eyes and groaned, the light was to bright. "Would you like me to close the curtains?" a beautiful masculine voice asked. Please tell me i'm imagening that voice. That is the voice of Jasper. I would know it anywere. I rolled over and looked towards the window, sure enough, there stood Jasper in all his manly beautifulness. Wow, were'd that come from?

"Jaa-Jasper?" i stuttered in surprise. Way to go Bella, he probably thinks im mentally challenaged now or something!

He smirked, "Hey Bella! Listen last night, you fainted and i caught you, i then drove you and Lucy home and stayed to make sure you were ok. I hope you dont mind?" Somehow i didnt mind.

"Nope i dont mind. What i do mind though is how you and your stupid fucking excuse for a family left me in Forks without a goodbye except from that shitty excuse for a breakup from that dick Fuckward!" i started out calmly and ended up spitting the last words through gritted teeth. To say Jasper was shocked was an understatment. "I was so upset, i tried to kill myself twice. I cant believe you would leave me. Emmett? I thought he loved me as a little sister. Alice? I thought she was my best friend and that we were going to be sisters forever. Esme? Carlisle? I thought i was a daughter to them. You? We were'nt close, but i loved you like a brother i thought you felt the same. Even though i know Rosalie doesnt like me, i didnt even think she would sink that low. And dont even get me started on that stupid, gay, jackass who goes by the name of Edward" i spat his name out like i tasted something dirty, "I thought he loved me. I guess Laurent was right, i was just a fucking useless pet to your family and none of you actually loved me." Then i bursted into tears. Jasper starred at me in shock.

"Bella im so so so sorry. This is all my fault, if i just had better self control then this mess wouldnta happened. Emmett does love you. He misses you everyday and was so hurt when we left. I know he still misses you. Alice attacked Edward when she got the vision and then ran away, she still loves you. Esme and Carlisle still love you and they always are they're daughter. No matter what Fuckward says. And i do still love you. I know we were'nt that close but i regret not gettin' to know you when i had the chance. Everybody was so upset when we left Forks, i mean everybody. Even Rose. She feels guilty about not gettin' to know you to. But what do you mean Laurent? What 'bout Laurent?" He had an accent which was a Texas accent, and i realised it was coming out because he was talking in a rush.

I explained what had happened. How i almost got killed by Laurent and the wolves saved me. Me falling in love with father and mothers deaths.  
My decision to come out here and live in Pennisula. I left one thing out. My little baby Callum.

He hugged me and comforted me everytime i cried and it felt good. I felt safe and protected in his arms. I realised we'd been talking for 2 hours now.

"Wait you said everybody still loves me? Noway! they cant. If they did they would have came back, or never left me in the begining."

"They didnt want to leave Bella, but we did for Fuckwards sake. It was the worst decision ever. I can see that now." he said sadly.

I hugged him and said, "Dont worry Jazz, its not your fault." he kissed my cheek and it felt amazing, i turned my head and my lips collided with his. NOWAY! Im kissing Jasper. I had just realised i had been attracted to him. He had the most amazing taste, and when ifelt his tounge asking for entrance, i quickly obliged him the honor. The way his tounge explored my mouth was amazing, he went round ever surface of it and then finally stopped to let me breath. I think im falling for Jasper Whitlock.

Chapter 6 Amazing.

Jaspers POV

The way her lips tasted on mine was amazing. She had the most amazing warm mouth ever. I explored everybit of it with my tounge and hers explored mine in return. Her mouth was so warm i had to fight a moan. I broke away reluctintly to let her breath.

She had a small smill on her face and her eyes were closed. She looked beautiful, even with bed head and some make up smudged. She felt a strong surge of love which was replaced by shock.

"Darlin'?" God! were did that come from? "Are you ok? Whats got you shocked?"

"Nothing, im fine. I need to shower, im sure im a mess." she laughed.

"No your not a mess. Your beautiful." Christ! i have got no brain today! Why am i saying this outloud? But we just kissed she wont mind.

She blushed and raised her hand to her cheek feeling confused. "Oh my fuck!" i had also noticed she swears alot, after her little rant. Which when i found everything out i was pissed. "I havent blushed in forever!" she exclaimed. This Bella had changed alot.

I smiled at her, "Im the one who made you do it too." i felt proud for some reason.

She got up and went into her bathroom and i heard the shower turn on. I got lost in my thoughts and she walked out of the bathroom in a small pair of cotton shorts and a tight vest, which might i say you could see her red lacy bra through. God this woman was going to end up driving me crazy. She smiled at me. "So who were them other vamps at the bar last night?" she asked. I had to laugh. The way she casually refered to vampires was halirious for a human.

"Oh thats Peter and Charlotte. Peters been my best friend or brother for many many years. He can be a bit of a sarcastic dick, but when ya get to know him you will love him. Charlottles his wife. You will be great friends with her, if you want me to stick around. Shes brilliant, very sweet. But you mess with her and you dead. Literally. Peter will remind you of Emmett a bit. He will be protective of you and will wind ya up so much. I dunno how Char can stick him." i said laughin'.

She was silent for a minute, deep in thought. I wondered if she wanted me to leave, if she did i would be hurt. I realised i was falling for Bella Swan.

Chapter 7 She still surprises me.

Jaspers POV

GOD! Noway, i cant fall in love with Bella. shes gotta hate me for what i did to her. She will freak out. For fucks sake. Why did my life have to be so complicated. How can i fall in love with a human? Thats unbelieveable. My control had been good for the last few years. Ok well i havent had a slip up in 6 years. Even though i live with Peter and Char i keep up the vegetarian lifestyle. So i can say that Bella will be save.

"Jasper? Jasper!" Bella brought me out of my thoughts waving her hand infront of my face.

"Sorry, i got lost in my thoughts. What did ya say?" i said, slightly embarressed.

"I said when can i meet them?" I froze. What? She wanted to meet Peter and Charlotte? how could she. She has to know they arent vegetarian.

"Darlin' are you sure? They aren't vegetarian. They wont hurt you though"

"They eat people?" she asked unsure so i just nodded. "I dont mind," she said after she thought fot a few moments. "Its just the way vampires are. Well most vampires. I wont judge them. I think Alice told me about them before, arent they the ones who only eat bad people?"

I was shocked. This girl constantly surprises me. She wanted to meet them even though she knew that they fed of humans. She was right Peter and Char only fed off druggies, rapists, padeophiles ect. " Yea Darlin' they only fed of bad people."

"Well i guess thats good." she saw my shocked expression and quickly explained, "I dont mean good good i just mean by killing one person they are saving a whole lot of others. 'Cause im pretty sure if a padeophile got a child, it would mess up the poor things life. So this is gonna sound weird, but im glad they do. After that night in Port Angeles, i can only guess what happens to the people who dont have someone to help them." I immediately knew what she was talking about, the night them sick fuckers were gona rape her in Port Angeles. The night Fuckward and her were on their first date. The day she probably realised she loved him.

Im glad he let me and Emmett take care of them sick bastards. They will never ever get to rape a woman again. Or even have children again. I chuckled inwardly at what me and Em had done.

My phone beeped, a message from Peter telling me that if Bella wanted to vist, bring her the fuck over. He was looking forward to meeting her. He knew something i didnt. Well i can guess. Its about me and Bella being together. Im sure of it.

"Thats from Peter Darlin' he said if you wana go over, that i hafta bring you the fuck over!" she laughed lightly.

"Ok then, im gona go get ready." she jumped up from the table.

"I like what your wearing now," i said winking at her. She blushed furiously and ducked her head, leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later, wearing a pair of light denim hotpants, a hot pink tshirt which said 'Hey there hottie, heard ya were single?' with a wink face and a black checked shirt.  
She looked hot!

She knew what she was doing to me, when she went over to her drawers and bent right over and looked for shoes, finding a pair of charchol boots, that lace up the front of her beautiful long, toned legs. She turned around and smirked at me. I smirked back and sent her some humor. She giggled.

I felt the urge to kiss her so i did. Her body felt wonderful pressed against mine. She pulled away and said "C'mon lets go meet Petey and Char" smiling i took her hand and smiled at her name for Peter. She didnt even know him yet! She was wonderful.

Chapter 8 Peter and Charlotte.

Bellas POV

I was wondering were i stood with Jasper. We'd kissed twice. Was that normal for a vampire? Did that mean we were in a relationship? I would worry about that later. We were driving up a long path through the words, towards were i guess was Peter and Charlottes house. I liked the sound of them. Peter sounded like so much fun and i was sure me and Char were gona be friends.

The path came to an end into a large field and at the end of the field was a huge pair of metal gates, which had a very high wall at either side. It was like the entrance to a palace. Jasper jumped out of the car and opened the gates. We drove through them and they closed behind us. About another mile up the drive, a huge house came into view. It was massive! Bigger than the Cullens old house.

It was red brick and had four floors. The garden was beautiful, wild flowers everywere and a giant water fountain right outside the front door. The door was a double door, brown wood with a huge brass knocker. Jasper stepped out of the car and the next second my door was open. I smiled up at him and walked towards the house, Jasper leading the way. Holding my hand. He pushed the door open and called out "Peter, get your ugly ass down here. Char? My girl wants to meet you two" His girl? His girl Bella? I liked the sound of that. What is wrong with me? Im not used to having relationships, thats for sure. Maybe thats whats wrong. 2 years since i've had a proper relationship.

Suddenly a small blonde haired vampire was standing in front of me, smiling beautifully. Her bright red eyes twinkled with excitment. Behind her was a tall dark haired man. He was hot! His eyes were also bright red, but surprisingly i didnt mind about their eyes. I smiled at them.

The girl pulled me into a hug and said "Bella!" more like yelled, "Im so happy to meet you. Im Charlotte, call me Char! Ohh, we're gona be great friends!"

I smiled at her and said, "happy to meet you too! im sure we will be great friends, but if your husbands as much of an ass as Jazz tells me, we might not"  
i said laughing at her expression, "kidding" i said smiling.

Peter smiled at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him "well hello there gorgeous!" he said and kissed me on the lips. HE KISSE ME ON THE LIPS! It was just a peck, but his wife was standing there! So was Jasper. I pushed him and he laughed."Im not single though, im married." he said winking.

"Nice to meet you to, dickwank." i said to him, smiling sweetly. He cracked up at that. "God you get on my nerves already" i laughed, "but i like it" i added. He smiled at me.

"Peter, what the fuck? Do you not consider the fact that your wife is stading beside you when you kissed my girl?" Jasper growled at him.

"Calm the fuck down Major!" Peter said, trying not to laugh. Jasper growled again, and Peter looked scared. I decided to interven.

"Yea Jasper, calm the fuck down. He was just messing, Jesus! Even though i agree with you, even Char isnt taking it to bad. Chillex." i told him forcefully.

He calmed down immediatly and Peter smiled brightly at me. "No-ones ever calmed Major Whitlock down like that before Lil' Bell! Your gona be useful 'roun' here," he winked playfully and grabbed Char's hand and brought me on a tour of the house. The inside was even more spectacular than the outside. It was beautiful, i loved it already. Peter demanded i have my own room, so i picked one on the top floor, at the end with a ensuite and a huge, brown bed with white bedding on it. It was beautiful, like a princess' room.

After the tour, we settled downstairs watching a movie. It was so scary. They thought it was halirious that i was scared of a movie, when i was sitting with three vampires. i ended up in Jaspers lap with my head burried in his chest. I heard Peter scream, "Bella! It's gona get you!" and he jumped up behind me and said boo, almost scaring the shit outa me. I screamed so loud. Then i got furious.

"Peter fucking Whitlock or whatever the fuck your name is. Dont you dare ever scare me like that ever fucking again! Or else i will not calm Major Whitlock down when he rips your dick of and makes you swallow it!" Peter actually looked scared, but Jasper and Char were cracking up, "Then i will pour the gas on your pathetic little, might i say nice, ass" i couldnt help but say that, he did have a nice ass, "and happily set it on fire and dance around your pyre and cheer will you turn into ash. Then i will throw a huge party with fireworks to celebrate your death." i finished with a smile.

Jasper literally fell of his chair laughing at the look on Peters face. To say he was terrified was an understatement. Good. I got my point across, flat but it was hard to believe a vampire, was scared of me.

"Well that was a very enjoyable visit, but i must be getting home now. Luce will be waiting" i said smiling when they'd finished laughing. Which brought on a fresh wave of laughter.

"Luce?" Peter asked smirking, great here comes the piss taking. "Be waiting on what? You lesbian lovers? Sex buddies?" he asked smirking. So i think i may as well respond.

I smirked back at him "Have you been spying on us?" i faked a shocked tone and facial expression, then callopased laughing at the look on his face. "So what if we are 'lesbian lovers'" i made quotation marks in the air, "whats it to you? Wana watch?" i winked teaseingly at him.

He smirked, "Can i? Great! Char im busy tonight sorry, im going to watch my brothers new girl get it on with another women. I love you bye" he said heading towards the door. He turned back and laughed loudly in my face. "You think you can outdo me in the sarcasim slash funny department? You lost the plot, Lil' Bell!" he said smirking.

Peters POV

Bella was fuckin' halirious. I must admit she has given me a run for my money and that shoutin'. God! i wasnt gona yell back at a women. But to hear her and her friend were lesbian lovers, was hot. Jasper growled at me, when she admitted it 'cause of the lust i was projecting, i just chuckled at him quietly.

"Bell, ring Lucy, tell her your staying here with you new best friend!" i said, enthusiastically. This was gona be great, if she agreed, i would have so much fun pranking her, when me and Wifey are finised are nightly routine. I smiled thinkin' 'bout last night.

"Sure, i'll let her know now." She grabbed her phone and rang lucy's number.

"Yo, bitch were the hell are ya?" i heard lucy giggle into the phone.

Bella giggled, "Im over at Jaspers," she was going to continue but Lucy squealed.

"Oh holy fucking god Bella! He is so hot! Why didnt you tell me he was so hot, when you told me about him? Like how could you miss that detail?" Bella giggled again, while Jasper smirked.

"I duno, i jus' never really noticed before, considerin' the fact i was his dick of a brothers, girl, yanno?" Bella replied. "But now that i think about it,  
i duno how i left it out" she winked at Jasper.

"Yea girl! Now that you think bout it? I want details! Are you dating? Have you fucked him yet?" i bursted out laughing, this girl was funny! "Oh god, i bet he'd be great in bed. Mmmm...Oh christ im gona orgasm thinking bout it!" she moan sighed. I was almost on the floor laughing, Bella was giggling.  
Char was laughing lightly and Jasper was chuckling.

"Calm down there ya big hoe!" Bella shouted at her, that made me laugh even more, "Want me to get a picture for you? Yanno what i mean?" Bella asked giggling.

"Oh my god! YES! Get me a picture, we coulduse it sometime." Lucy giggled back. Bella blushed and excused herself. It just made me listen harder.

"Goddamit Lucy! i was joking and he was sitting beside me. Trust me he has good hearing and he just heard that we have been together." Bella practically hissed.

"Sorry!" Lucy hissed back. "I was only joking. Not my fault your falling for him and dont like the idea of me getting of, over him."

"Fuck you Lucy!" Bella yelled and i could here her phone smashing against the stairs. Then i knew she was crying and it stopped my laughter in my throat.

"Jazz, shes crying" i said to quietly for her to hear. He got up and ran to her and i heard him console her. Char smiled sweetly, and i knew Bella was gona fit in well.

Chapter 9 Pasts

Bellas POV

I was upset that Lucy was seriously wanting me to get a picture of my Jasper for her. I thought we were frineds. I threw my phone at the wall in anger. It smashed into millions of pieces. Wow, that must be one hard wall.

I felt the tears start. I hate fighting with her but shes a fucker. She was there for me when i needed someone most, they were tears of anger, tears of sadness, tears of hurt, tears of hate and tears of heartbreak. I was crying for the first time in ages and i was crying for everything. For my mum. My dad. My baby. My Jacob. My Jasper. Fuckward. My bestfriend. My failed relationships. My lonliness. For everything.

I felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist and ask me what was wrong. As if he didnt hear everything that was said. i closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his chest. Perfect height and weight for his arms. Then i was lifted of the ground and placed in the middle of my huge bed. Did he run up here? His run was obviously more fluid, and gentler than Fuckwards. He lay down beside me and pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" he asked softly.

I calmed down a bit and went into a full blown story.

"Jasper after you left, i was depressed for months. I refused to talk, eat, drink, go to school or even get out of bed. Charlie was so upset, he rang my mum and Phil and got them to come get me to bring me to Florida with them. I refused and threw a huge fit. Charlie got worried even more so. Then Jacob came to my house with his dad. We grew really close, becoming the best of friends. Then i fell in love with him, soon after that he started dodging me. I was worried that he was leaving me to and got depressed again. He came over to see me after two weeks. He'd changed so much, got taller, filled out more, cut his hair and gotten a tattoo. Now i realise them as the signs of the change. I found out about the change after he dropped hints at me and i dreamed about a wolf attacking me. Then Paul got mad and attacked me. Jake obviously responded by phasing also and a fight broke out. After that we had sex for the first time and i got pregnant." i paused because i was starting to lose control again. Jasper gasped and looked at me shocked.

I continued "Jake said he would support me and be there. We had planned our whole life together. One night we were shopping for baby clothes and i saw him look at the sales assistant strange. I knew that look. It was the way Sam, the Alpha of the Pack, looked at Emily, his wife. It meant Jake had imprinted on her" i quickly explained imprinting. "i was so upset i ran from the store and didnt see Jacob for a week. Embry and Quil, my two closest friends from the pack, even now, came and seen me everyday though. They were as upset as i was, they see me as a little sister and for someone to hurt me that much, it infuriated them. Finally Jake came to see me, he said he was sorry. What annoyed me the most was he didnt even try to fight it. If he loved me he would have fought it and he could have stayed away from her. But he didnt. I decided i was too young to have a baby and i told Charlie and he had a heart attack." I choked back a sob.

"He died because i was stupid! I was young and stupid and got knocked up. My dad was in the hospital when i got the call. It said that a woman had come to visit him and when she left he was dead. They described the woman as beautiful with bight red curly hair. I knew who it was immediately. I panicked and went straight to La Push to Embrys house. He quickly called the wolves and the went and killed Victoria. I was so upset. She killed my dad. I went to the hospital and sure as hell, he had a bite mark on his neck." I was crying at this point, "I decided to give the baby to Jake and his new wife Louisea. I had the most beautiful baby boy ever. He had swervy skin, a perfect mixture between his father and my skin tone. Dark brown eyes, the same colour as Jacobs, and little pink full lips. A disray of black hair framed his perfect little face. He was like a mini Jacob. I held my baby the whole night at the hospital, he fit perfectly in my arms. He was definatly made to be there. I just stared and memerized his perfect face. When the morning came the nurses told me i could go home. I cried the whole drive home. Jacob meet me at the house and hugged me goodbye after id given him my baby. My little baby boy Callum." i couldnt contain the sobs anymore. I curled up against Jasper and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh...Shhh...shhh my little darlin' im here now" he kept murmering over and over again.

"I just drove for days and days. I eneded up here and met Lucy. She told me all about her job and i got a job with her, but i hated it so i quit. I lived of the money my dad left me for a year and then i got the call that my mum and Phil had a freak car accident and they had both been killed. I was so upset, but more upset that me and my mum hadnt been on good terms. She thought i was rediculous giving my baby up, saying i was a stupid girl and would regret it later in life. I really dont regret it though. I know hes happy and has a set of loving parents who care for him dearly. Of course i miss him, but he is better where he is now." I finished wiping my tears away.

"Darlin'" Jasper began. "I cannot even begin to imagine the amount of pain you have been dealin' with in your short life, but what is done cannot be reversed. I am truely sorry. If we had never left, none of this would have happened. But now that im here, im gona make sure the rest of you life, is a happy fun filled one. I know you dont agree with me, but this is all my fault. If i wouldnt'a attacked you, we wouldnt be in this situation. I'd still be with Alice, you'd be with Fuckward, Charlie would be here, so would you mom. But if i hadnt attacked you, i wouldnt be here, holdin' you in my arms, comfortin' you while you tell me your past stories. So somehow, even though its bad that i attacked you, i dont regret it that much anymore."

I was shocked. I could only think one thing, "I love you" i whispered.

Jasper smiled and said, "I love you too, my sweet Darlin'" and kissed my forehead.

Then he continued to tell me about his past. It was horrible, the things that evil bitch Maria had made him do. I was livid.

I finally fell into a deep sleep after having shared a sweet, kiss with Jasper.

Chapter 10 Unbelievable.

Alice's POV

I was sitting with Carlisle and Esme having just got home from my trip in Paris. I had the most splendid time ever! The shops are truly beautiful. I have 51 suitcases and a truck load of clothes home with me. Now that the house we are moving to in Alaska is much larger that the other two, i will have lots of room. Considering the fact theres the room which would be Edwards, Edwards study and Jaspers study free. So now i had 5 rooms for clothes. And 10 of the suitcase were for Esme and 14 of them for Rose.

I had a really sore head all of a sudden and i knew i would be getting a huge vision soon.

"Alice dear?" I heard Esme ask, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Headache" i explained. Carlisle laughed and said, "Vampires dont get headaches, Alice."

"Well i do!" i snapped at him, shocked by my own sudden hostility. Before i could apologize i was pulled into a vision.

It was Jasper and the new, might i say beautiful, Bella laying in a bed. Jasper had his arms wrapped around Bella holding her to his chest while she cried.  
It was so cute! Yes i know, weird that im saying my ex husband and my best friend getting together is cute, but it is. Then Bella began to talk. She talked about everything that happened after we left Forks. I couldnt help but feel pain when she mentioned Charlie was dead, i did truely love that man. He had become like a second father to me. When she said about her little baby Callum i couldnt believe she had given her little boy away. Then her mother had died? This was awful. I knew leaving Forks was a bad decision, but i didnt know the extent of the damage we had done. This was unbeieveable.

I came out of the vision, sobbing with Esme and Carlisle watching me anxiously. I shook my head at them, not now.

"Sweetie? What is it? Is it something bad?" Esme asked, in her sweet mother voice.

Suddenly the back door flew open and in ran my big playful bear of a brother Emmett he shouted "ALICE!" but quikcly took in the situation and felt the tense atmosphere in the room, i was still sobbing. I had missed Em and Rose so much! i hadnt seen them in 2 months, i hadnt planned our reunion to be like this. "Baby sis? Whats up?" Emmett asked gently, sitting beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Rosalie came and sat on my other side, "Ali? Whats wrong sweetie?" she asked lovingly. We had become so close in the last 4 years, it was unbelieveable.

"Just a really sad story" i explained quietly thinking about the expression on Bella's face when she said about her dad dying, giving her baby away and her mom dying. That started a new round of sobbing.

Em pulled me onto his lap and rocked me slightly. "Ali? Please tell us?" he asked quietly. I decided why the hell not. So i explained everything i had heard and seen. By the end Esme was in Carlisles arms sobbing, Carlisle also sobbing. They truely did love Bella like a daughter. Rose was now in Em's arms as she cried, harder than the rest. She felt guilty for being so harsh to Bella all those years ago. Emmett was trying not to sob, he loved Bella like a sister. Always had done, from Edward brought her over.

"Oh god! I can't believe that we did all this to her!" Esme sobbed.

"it wasnt your fault, Mom." Emmett tried to comfort her, "It was that fuckhead of a brother of mine, the one called Edward, yea him. Jasper is the only sensible one here! Fucks sake, we all shoulda went back to her!" He shouted standing up and pacing. "God, we hurt my little Bells so so much" he said, sinking to the floor.

"Dont worry sweetie, we'll make it all better" Rosalie said lifting her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Jaspers number.

"Hey Jasper! Guess what? Me and Emmett are coming to visit!" she yelled excitedly. After he agreed Esme said, "you and emmett only? What about me and Carlisle? and Alice? i want to see my daughter!" She said, almost growled.

"From what Alice told us, it sounds like she needs siblings. Not parents. She would feel awkward that Alice was there, if her and Jasper are together. We'll call after we get there and when shes ready invite you down, but to be totally honest i dont care! Im gona see my favourite little sister agian!" Emmett cheered.

"Thanks alot Em." I retorted.

"Well, you were closer to Fuckward, Rose was closer to Jasper as a sibling, im aloud a favourite to" he said defensivly.

Great. Looks like im never gona see my sister again.

Chapter 11 News

Jaspers POV.

I couldnt believe what my little darlin' had been through. I felt awful, 'cause it was all my fault, but then she said she loves me. She loves me too! I thought i was going crazy, how could i love someone after being with them for a day? But after we opened up to eachother like that, there just was alot of love. I knew as soon as i touched her, there was something gonna happen. Considerin' the fact i felt as though electricity shot through my dead, cold, beatless heart. When she told me she loves me, i felt how strong her love was. It was strange. It wasnt yet as powerful as what she felt for Edward,  
but neither was mine for her compared to Alice. Maybe it takes a little time to completly develop all your love. Im sure thats it. I know shes gona be in my life forever and if she wants me to change her, fine i will.

I wondered what she would be like as a vampire. Even more beautiful thatn she is now. Longer hair, seeming darker against her pale skin. Ruby eyes from straight after the change. Golden eyes after about a year, if she can control herself. Her body shape getting more pronounced. Fast. Atheletic. Strong. Graceful. Beautiful. Mine. She truly would make an amazing vampire. Hopefully she loves me enough to let me change her one day.

Bella let out a small whimper and i sent her some calm, she immediately fell back into a good sleep. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Rosalie? I havent heard from her in a while.

"Hey Jasper! Guess what? Me and Emmett are coming for a visit" she exclaimed excitedly. I asked her if she thought this was a good idea. she told me about Alice's vision and i had to admit i was angry at her for telling them about it, it was a private convorsation between Bella and myself. After i agreed, they told me they'd be here within 26 hours, going by Alices timing.

I was excited to see Emmett and Rosalie again. I knew Bella would be excited and nervous to see Emmett, same goes for Rose. She would feel awkward and werid around Rosalie, but if Rose just got over herself she and Bella could be great friends. I know they can be.

Charlotte and Rosalie are great friends. They got on so well the last time Peter and Char visited. Alice was upset that Char liked Rose better than she liked Alice, but she would just have toget over it. So i was pretty sure Char would be excited to see Rose.

As for Peter and Emmett. Well they were like long lost telepathic brothers! They could complete eachothers jokes and catchphrases, they cause trouble everywere we went and they were constantly pranking. I had to admit it was funny, but sometimes it could just be so damn annoying.

Bella began to stir. She opened her eyes and snuggled closer to my chest. "Mornin' darlin'" i said and kissed her hair.

"Morning Jazzy" she said smiling up at me. "I love the accent" she told me, being honest. Some people mocked my accent, -coughcoughemmettcough- but if she loved it, it would become more and more pronounced.

"Well, hon', i am from Texas. Course, i gota accent" i told her, letting my accent seep into my voice freely. She smiled and i immediatly felt her lust pick up. I laughed as she realised i could tell it was turning her on and she climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Bella?" i called out, she turned and looked at me, "Emmett and Rosalie are coming to see you." She looked at me shocked. then she fainted, i wasnt expecting it so i didnt catch her, she hit her head against the door handle and i smelled fresh blood.

I heard a growl and lost every trace of my humanity.

Chapter 12 Major Whitlock

Peters POV

I heard a bang upstairs and imediately smelt the fresh blood. I couldnt contain the growl that rumbled in my chest. Of course i would never hurt Bella, I was just worried about Jasper being in the same room as her sweet smelling blood, when she had an open wound.

I rushed upstairs and into the bedroom. Bad idea. It wasnt Jasper in this room.

It was Major Whitlock.

He looked at me and growled loudly. Great. Im gona get my fuckin' ass kicked now. I put my hands up in surrender. "Major, im gona help Bella." i said as softly as possible.

He snarled at me and crouched in front of her protectivly. My Char came into the room to see what was going on and he growled at her too.

I put my head down, slumped my shoulders and sank to the ground. This always worked to stop him attacking you. I heard Char do the same and his growling stopped imediately.

"Major?" she asked, "Major, we're gona help your Bella. Shes bleeding and i know how to help her."

I peeked at her through the corner of my eye. If she knew one thing it wasnt to push the Major on something he was against. Has she lost her mind?

Bellas POV

How could one sentence make me faint. I swear i havent fainted from i was pregnant with my baby, now i faint and blush for the first time in a while when Jasper comes back? Strange. But i understand. I love him. Im in love with him. He's my soul mate.

I could hear a voice and...growling? This was good, this meant i was coming around.

I blinked a few times. Jasper was standing in front of me crouched protectively and Petey and Char were against the far wall, sitting on the ground,  
shoulders slumped and heads down.

Then i realised this wasnt my Jasper.

This was Major Whitlock.

And they were afraid for their lives. He wouldnt kill his brother to protect me would he?

Peter said i was the only one who could calm him, i gotta try.

"Jazzy?" I asked softly and quietly. He turned to me and his face was so angry it was hot. I reached out and touched his cheek with my hand. "Jazzy? Peter and Char are'nt gonna hurt me."

He looked at me, with an almost confused expression. "Jasper." i said commandonly. "Listen to me god dammit!" i was losing my short patience.

"Peter and Charlotte would never hurt me. So snap outa it fucks sake!" i said stroking his cheek. I sent him all my love and he snapped out of it.

It was quite a funny expression on his face, he got a loving expression on his face, then blinked a few times looked around him and then put his head down.

I realised i was bleeding and that they werent breathing. "Guys, go. I know how to clean my own blood up." They all looked at me and nodded. Jasper kissed my forehead and left.

I went into the bathroom and showered again. Blood didnt bother me anymore. It still made me feel sick, but i didnt faint because of it.

Emmett. My brother. My favourite big brother, was coming to see me. I loved him, i still do. But he left me along with the rest of the fuckers. I've missed him so much. His big cheesy smile. His booming laugh. His boisteris behaviour. Not caring who hears what he has to say. His love for sports. And what i missed most of all was his big bear hugs. Of course i could forgive him. How could anyone not? After i give him a piece of my mind that is.

Rosalie. Emmetts wife. We never talked. Maybe a few words in the same conversation. Nothing else though. She hated me for some unknown reason, i dont understand how she could hate me though. I never did anything wrong. So if she wants to start over, ill be fine with that.

I'll forgave them both. They're family.

My family.

Chapter 12 Nerves

Jaspers POV

I felt abso-fuckin'-lutely awful for reacting to Peter and Char like that. They forgave me and said "Dont worry, shes you mate. Course your gona protect her," well Char said that. Peter said "Fuck, i thought i was gona get an ass kickin'. I understand shes you mate, but Jesus! Dont go all Major on me again. I'll hafta teach you a lesson if you do." As if! So that led to us having a wrestling match outside while Bella ate breakfast.

I went inside to get cleaned up and my phone rang. "BRO! We're almost there. Is my lil' sis' excited to see me? Oh im so excited, im drivin' Rosie mad! But its been four years! Oh can i-" I cut him of. Emmett always did get over exctied.

"Emmett! Calm down! I told her, yes. She fainted. Quit irratating my sis!" i said laughing.

"She FAINTED? Is that good or bad? Ohh god! What if she doesnt like me anymore?" he was starting to panic, silly Em.

"Give the phone to Rose, your making no sense." I heard the phone being passed over. "Hey Jaz!" Rose greeted, sounding almost excited to.

"Hey Rose, i think she'll be happy to see you's. Thats after she screams at you for leaving her in the first place. I think she's excited to see you to Rose, she wants to start over with you." I said smiling fondly.

"Ohh thats great! I cannot wait to see the new Bella, Alice said shes beautiful! Im excited to! We'll be there in about three hours, ok?"

"Yep, ill go tell Bella after i get cleaned up, See ya'" i said and hang up.

Bellas POV

"Bella, Em and Rose will be here in about 3 hours." Jasper said to me.

"Can you come to my house with me until i get ready?" i asked him. I really couldnt be bothered with Lucy today and if Jasper was there she wouldn't bother talking to me. He nodded and smiled.

We arrived at my house about forty five minutes later. "You can wait in my room, ill get changed in the bathroom," i told Jasper.

I grabbed a pair of blue treggings (trouser leggings, tightest jeans ever!) and a pair of red flats.

When id put them on i picked up a plain white vest top and put my red hollister zip up on over it. I loved shopping now. The idea of shopping got me excited. I wonder does Char and Rose like shopping? If they do we gotta go asap. I put on some make up and pink lipgloss, left my hair flowing down and brushed it so it wasnt sitting all flat.

"Ready," i told Jasper coming out of the bathroom half an hour later. He smiled and took my hand.

Oh god! They would be hear in an hour! Noway, what am i gona say? What if they dont like the new me? Of course they will, its Emmett. Im not sure about Rosalie though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Peter picking me outa the car and throwing me over his shoulder, running me into the house and setting me on the couch.

"What the hell Petey?" i asked giggling.

"You looked deep in thought, so i decided not to make you walk. Lovin' the name by the way." he told me smiling. I giggled at him. I truely did love him already.

We just sat and talked for a while and it was time for Emmett and Rosalie to be here. I was nervous. Jasper tried calming me but i told him to stop it. They were 20 minutes late.

"Bella, i can hear they're car now, im gona go let them in," Jasper said and then ran out of the room. I sat down. God! They were here already.

The front door crashed open and my ginorman brother Emmett came running through looking for me. He spotted me and smiled his big smile, dimples showing and ran to me and grabbed me into one of his huge bear hugs.

Chapter 13 Emmett and Rosalie

Bellas POV

"Bella! Oh god i missed you so so much! Im so sorry!" he kept saying over and over again while i cried into his chest hugging him back as tightly as I could.

We stood, well he stood, like that for about five minutes until I remembered Rosalie was here too. I let go of him and he put me down. I ran into Rosalies arms and hugged her. She froze for a second before hugging me back. "Bella, im so sorry. Please forgive me for my behaviour back then. I was stupid not to get to know you." she whispered into my ear.

"Rosalie, dont apologize. Its fine, your forgiven." i said starting to cry again. She started to dry sob to. "I missed you both so much! Even though we were'nt close, i still missed you." i mumbled.

"Me too, Bella, Me too" she replied.

I pulled back and realised id forgotten how beautiful Rosalie really was. Blonde hair curled, flowing down her back, golden eyes filled with vemon tears she would near cry. She was stunning.

"You look wonderful Bella," she told me, looking over me as i was her. I smiled. "You too Rosalie, well i guess i shouldnt be surprised, you always were gorgeous." i said back, smiling.

She giggled, "Call me Rose. Rosalie sounds to uptight."

I turned away to look at Emmett again. He was still smiling brightly, his adorable dimples still showing. His curly black hair was a bit messed from him running to me so fast. Golden eyes twinkling in happiness. I smiled back brightly and went back over to him, hugging him again. "God Em, i missed you so much. More than i missed anyone else." i told him.

"Me too Bella. I missed you so much it was unbelievable. A few times i was planning to come back to Forks to check on you, but Alice would stop me. I so sorry i didnt come. Im sorry for everything we caused to happen in your life. If we had any idea of all the tragidies-" I cut him of. They knew. They knew about everything that happened to me.

"How the fucking hell do you know about that?" i asked glaring at Jasper. Did he tell them?

"Don't worry Darlin' i didn' tell them anythin'. Alice seen it and got upset so she explained to them." He said. Why that little stupid bitch.

"Your telling me that everybody in your shitty family knows everything that happened?" Rose and Emmett nodded "That stupid, ugly, fortune telling, vampire, midget, pixie bitch! Why the fuck did she tell you all that! That was a private conversation between me and Jasper. I wasnt gonna tell anyone else everything that happened. The only people i thought knew were Peter Charlotte and Jasper! Now your whole fucking sad family knows? Fuck's sake. Does that ass Fuckward know? Cause if he does, i will make one of you bite me right now and go rip his miserable fucking head from them ugly fuck shoulders of his!"  
I hissed out angrily, while Peter and Char were cracking up at my description for Alice. Jasper was trying to calm me, but failing and Emmett and Rose were starring at me as though i had lost it.

"Bells, calm down. Its only Esme and Carlisle that know. Dont worry and Calm down." Emmett said.

"Calm down? Calm down! Are you fucking joking me! You tell me to calm down, after every fucking thing that i have been through you tell me to calm down! Fuck!" i yelled storming out of the room and upstairs.

I went to my bedroom, locked the door behind me and went into the ensuite locked that door too. It wouldnt keep vampires out but they would get the hint. I filled a bath and climbed in, just letting the tears flow freely.

Chapter 14 Happiness to anger

Jaspers POV

Bella was so happy to Emmett and Rose. They were happy to see her too, then she had a fit. A proper hissy fit. She shouted at them about knowing her past. I was upset with Alice to, the names she came of with for her were halirious, for telling them. They were so shocked it was funny. But then she stormed to her room and locked both doors. I went to go after her but i heard the bath turn on and decided to let her have her own time.

"Fuck i love this woman!" Peter shouted, still laughin' "Did you hear wha' she called that lil' dwarf?" He's always refered to Alice as 'Lil' Dwarf" which pissed her of somethin' shockin'. I thought it was pretty funny though.

"Dude, she has changed so much! Shes hot now-Ouch!" Emmett exclaimed and Rose hit him in the back of the head "C'mon Rosie, i was only saying. She is. But shes my little sister. Shes a fiesty little thing now to. I've never heard Bella curse like that, or through a fit like that. It was funny."

I chuckled, "Em, you were shittin' yourself man!" I laughed, it was true, Emmett actually felt scared. I wonder why they have been scaredof Bella when she shouts. Her facial expression is pretty scary, but it wouldnt scare me.

"Well her expression was terrifying! When she threatened to rip Fuckwards head of! HAH! And when she described Alice, god that was fucking funny!" he laughed. Peter came over and joined our conversation while Rose and Char went to see Bella.

"Major, Char's gonna see Bella naked before youu!" Peter teased.

"Hah, hah, fuckin' hah." I replied. "I don' care. As long as Bellas gon' be ok im fine with her seeing her naked. But Bella will go mad, if they jus' walk in on her."

Peter smirked. "She wont mind if i walk in on her though," he shouted running upstairs, "She thinks i have a nice ass!" I ran after him. Noway was her gonna walk in on Bella while she was batheing. He laughed and ran into her room.

"Peter get the fuck out now you pervert!" i heard Bella and Rose yell at the same time while i had a bang, most likely Char hitting him. I laughed. "Told ya' Peter. You should listen to me more often." i said smirking when he walked out rubbing his head.

"God woman! You gave me a brain Hemorage! I was only messin'. My eyes were closed!" he shouted to Charlotte. She just giggled.

"You'll survive" Bella replied.

Shes right. He will survive.

Chapter 15


	2. Chapter 2

Bellas POV

I was soaking in the bathtub when Rose and Char walked in, i screamed, shocked that they just walked in. They both giggled after id recovered and i glared at them.

"Are you okay?" Char asked me. She really looked concerned. I could tell i was going to be close to her, shes gonna be like a sister to me.

"Okay? Are you being serious? I regret shouting like that but c'mon, they were meant to be my family! That pixie? She was meant to be my sister, my bestfriend. I loved her so much and she just left me because that dick told her to. Carlisle and Esme? They were meant to be parents to me and i lo- Peter get out now you pervert!" That ass busted the door open and ran in! Rose and I shouted that at the same time and Charlotte slapped him over the head.

I heard Jasper laughing and telling him that he should listen more often. He stalked out of the room complaining to Char about hitting him.

"Wise up you big pussy! You'll survive!" i shouted to him, laughing. "Rose could you pass me that towel?" She passed it over to me and i thanked her. I didnt realise the bathroom door was still open and Jasper, Peter and Emmett were in the bedroom. They all turned when they heard me gasp as the coolness of the air hit me as i stepped out of the bathtub so of course they all seen me completely stark naked. They're eyes went wide and they all starred.

Char slammed the door and Rose covered me with a towel. I was still in shock.

Jasper had seen me naked. Jasper. Oh my god! kill me now! Emmett my big brother had seen me naked and starred! OH MY GOD! I want to die. I know i have a good body-not boasting- but did they have to stare? And im sure Peter will never let me live that down!

I stood there frozen for a few minutes then i started laughing, Char and Rose looked at me shocked. "Whats so funny Bella?" Rose asked me. I couldnt answer her with laughing.

Finally i calmed down enough to answer, "The looks on their faces were priceless!" that set me of again and Rose and Char joined in.

Rose stopped laughing and said for me to get ready as she needed to talk to us. I grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Rose grabbed me and jumped out the window and took of into the forest before i could protest.

She stopped beside a broken log and sat down. I sat beside her while Char lounged on the floor.

"I want to tell you my story." Rose began, she told us about her perfect human life, Royce King, Vera, Henry and her last night as a human. She told me in detail about Emmetts change and how she found him and then she told me about her getting her revenge. By the end of the story she was a sobbing heap on the ground.

"Char get Emmett!" i ordered as i put my arms around Rosalie. "Rose? Rosie your okay now, forget about them. They're not going to hurt you anymore. They're gone. Your safe now. Shhhh...Emmetts on his way..." i kept repeating over and over but it didnt seem to work. In what felt like forever Emmett came bursting through the trees and picked Rose up cradling her against his chest.

"What the hell has gotten her so upset?" he growled at me. I glared at him.

"She told me her story" i replied quietly wiping my own tears away.

His expression softened and he started whispering to her so quietly i couldnt hear, even standing next to them.

Char came back and looked sadly at Rose and Emmett. I jumped onto her back and she ran. The last thing i saw was Rose sobbing in Emmetts arms and Emmett start to sob to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 16

Rosalies POV

The memories. The terrible memories. I wish i could burn them out of my head But they're stuck with me for eternity. I wish i didnt have to relive that night everytime i thought of it. I just wish that i had never met that monster Royce King.

I know i may sound like a monster as i killed him and his friends slowly and painfully as possible, but that was revenge. I didnt do it because i thought it would be fun, it was fun seeing them suffer, but they were heartless monsters who attacked me, a harmless young woman, in the street for no reason. They shoud be rotting in hell.

Them two nights kept coming back to haunt me. Royce ripping my coat of, his friends laughing. One of his friends grabbing me by the hair, kissing me roughly. Another one grabbed my pants and tryed to remove them. I managed to kick him but he punched me for hitting him. My nose breaking from his punch. Royce laughing while he tore the rest of my clothes from me. His friend raping me while others looked on, laughing. I was screaming out in pain, i was a virgin before that night but he stole it from me. He didnt even try to be easy, he was as rough as possible. When he'd finished with me another took a turn. It was terrible. I got rapped 7 times that night. Three times by Royce. They hit me if i tried to fight them of. They beat me. They stabbed me. They left me. They wanted me to die.

Royce, he was meant to be a loving caring fiance. How wrong i was. He was an evil, vile monster who's name makes my stomach, even now, churn.

I got my revenge though, killing his friends slowly and saving him for last. I was careful not to spill any blood though, i couldnt have stopped myself and i wanted this to be painful.

But even after all these years i was still hurting because of it. Not phisically hurting, mentally and emotionally hurting. Even with my Emmett, my saviour, my life, my husband, i was still hurting. He understood me well but nobody, maybe Jasper, knows the pain i go through when i think about it.

That day i found Emmett in the woods i knew i had to save him. Ever since then we have had an amazing life together.

"Shhh...sweetie its fine now. I've got you." I heard him repeat over and over again, i was barely aware of the fact that i was sobbing. I heard Emmett let a sob out. He choked back more though, he was trying to be strong for me. He kissed my forehead and walked towards the house at a human pace.

I managed to quieten my sobs and looked up at Emmett. He looked so hurt by seeing my like this. I smiled weakly at him and his facial expression changed to hope. Hope that i wouldnt be as hurt this time as the times i've had to repeat my story before.

I sighed heavily, i was hurting him by hurting myself by thinking about Royce.

I felt awful. I cause everyone so much pain. Why am i such a bitch? I hated Bella when i first meet her, i seen her as a threat to my perfect yet still imperfect family. I expected her to tell our secret. But Edward left. I am ashamed to admit i was a little bit happy that he was leaving. I hate to admit that i was jealous of that little shy human girl but i was. Nobody had ever not found me attractive. Edward didnt. I wasnt attracted to him, sure he was nice in his own way, but all vampires were. He always has and probably always will be like a brother to me. I dont know weather or not to think of him as a brother after what he put Bella through. The new Bella was so different. She was beautiful. She was fiesty, had a hot temper. and most of all, she wouldnt take shit from nobody. I couldnt wait to see how her and Jaspers relationship progressed.

If he changed her she would be one hell of a vampire. She will rip Edward apart if she crosses him. The thought made me giggle a little and Emmett smiled down at me. We were almost at the house now and i could hear Bella crying.

"Bella c'mon Rose's fine. I can hear Emmett bringing her home now. Shes fine. I can feel her emotions," Jasper was saying to Bella. Was she crying over me?

I jumped out of Emmetts arms and rushed into the house seeing Bella on the chair on Jaspers lap with Charlotte at her feet and Peter sitting beside Char. She was crying over me. I rushed to her side and hugged her. She looked at me and smiled.

"YOur ok?" she asked me quietly. I smiled at her and nodded. She hugged me around the neck and whispered, "Im glad. Im so sorry for what you had to go through."

She was saying this and what she'd been through was awful too.

Isabella Swan truly was an amazing person. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 17

Jasper POV

Charlotte came bursting into the house shouting for Emmett, something about Rose being really upset. I was worried about her. Rose isnt one to usually show her feelings, but if its got Char worried like this it must be serious. I was going to go with her to get Bella but she refused saying Rose would be upset if she let me go with her and seen her that way. That just worried me more.

Rosalie and I were like true brother and sister. We were 'The Hale Twins' even though we weren't really related i was still closer to her than I was to Edward, Carlisle or Esme. From the first time we meet, she was worried at start but after that we clicked. We had become great friends, siblings. I'm still upset with the rest of the Cullens, minus Emmett, because they were never really my family, they were Alices. I only stayed with them as she wanted to. I would have been happy to move back south or even be Nomad vampires, but she said she saw them loving us and wanted to stay. I missed Peter and Charlotte the times i stayed with the Cullens. Even though i was leaving them when i found Alice, i would have probably stayed close and visited often. I only got to visit them a few times in the time I was with Alice and the Cullens.

When Char came back with Bella, she was crying and her emotions were all over the place. Sad, horror, hate, disgust, sorrow, anger, and a tiny bit of happiness. She ran and sat in my lap and sobbed. I didnt understand what had gotten her so worked up. What had Rose told her?

She must have told her about her past. That story would make anybody feel this way. I didnt understand the happiness though, i would have to ask her about that later.

"Bella?" i asked quietly, "Bella, are you ok?" she glared at me through her tears. Well of course shes not ok. "Shhhh...your ok. Rose is fine. Shes coming home now, i can hear Emmett and can feel her emotions and smell her...Shhh..."

Rose came running in and seen us sitting, Bella in my lap, Char at my feet and Peter beside her and looked at Bella. She rushed to Bella and hugged her.

"Your ok?" Bella whispered to her. Her sobs had stopped as soon as she seen Rose. Rose smiled and nodded at her and she put her arms around Rosalies neck and said in her ear "Im glad. Im so sorry for what you had to go through."

Bella was apologizing? It wasnt her fault. I suppose it was her way to offer her consolicenses. But Emmett had to ruin the moment with his big mouth.

"Awww! Bella i thought you were gonna kiss her!" Peter bursted out laughing at this and high fived him. I glared at them for ruining the moment between Bella and Rose.

Bella giggled and Rose smiled a little.

She stood up from my lap and moved to the sofa. She lay down and said, "God! What a day this has been." i looked at her strangly. Nothing had really happened today.

"How's today been a day?" Peter asked, his sentence sounding completely messed up but we understood what he meant.

"Yes because you can form a proper sentence." Bella giggled at him, "I mean, Emmett and Rose came back. Peter, that idiot! Walked in on me in the bath, on purpose. You, Emmett and Jasper all seen me naked-"

Emmett interupted,"So did Rose and Char!"

"They're girls but and i dont mind!" Bella snapped at him while Rose and Char giggled. "Rose told me her story. And Emmett thinks im a lesbian. What a brilliant day it has been!" she said the last bit sarcastically.

Bellas POV

I'm so glad Rose is ok. I cannot believe what that monster did to her. Him and his friends.I hope they are rotting in the fiery pits of hell.

I realised i had mud all over the back of my treggings. I squealed and everyone looked at me as if i had lost my mind. "Ewwwwww!" I was never a squimish person before, except for fainting at the sight of blood and all that, but i absolutley HATED ruining my clothes now.

"Whats wrong?" Peter questioned.

"Ewww! Theres mud all over my treggings!" Everyone started laughing at me and i scowled. Emmett fell of his seat laughing and i started to laugh because Jasper was projecting.

"Stop...projecting Jazz!" i managed to get out between laughs. That calmed him down and he sent everybody a wave of calm and they stopped laughing. Rose smiled at me.

"Dont worry, i hate getting clothes dirty too." she said.

"I second that!" Char chirped in.

"Bella? You actually like clothes now?" Emmett asked. He was used to having to tell Alice to get away from me when she would threaten Edward with things in her head and he got scared, Emmett would come to my rescue. Or sometimes Jasper.

I nodded. "A girls gotta take care of herself! But that pixie takes it a bit to far," i added as an afterthought. It was true, i loved shopping but shopping with Alice took some time and energy. She couldnt just go to the mall for one shop. She had to go into every shop that sold female clothing. Even the hideious ones. She said we might find something vintage even though she could have just looked into the future and seen if we would or not. She would trail me around the mall for about seven hours or more, every time we went and as she walked at a fast human pace i had to keep up. Of course she never got tired, but i did. I think it was one of the reasons why i hated shopping so much. "We have to go shopping soon! I need some new clothes." i told the girls,  
they nodded enthusiastically.

"C'mehere, I'll get rid of the mud." Peter said and started to brush the mud of my bum. I heard Jasper growl quietly and i silenced him with a look. Rose, Char and Emmett were all laughing hysterically at Jasper. He looked livid. I giggled at him and he scowled. Peter finished 'getting rid of the mud'  
or as i like to call it 'feeling me up' and spanked me once. "Nice ass." he complimented and then moved away from Jasper as he looked as though he was ready to kill somebody.

Why was he looking like that? Does he love me? Are we mates? We must be mates because as soon as i seen him i felt an attraction and a pull in my chest. I was with Edward at the time though and i didnt think anything of it. But now the more i think about it, it must have been my heart telling me that he was the one i was meant to be with. We had only been reunited for a few days and i already felt attatched to him.

Was this normal?

Doesnt he still love Alice? He must. He was with her for decades! How can you just stop being in love with someone after spending so long being their partner? He has to still have feelings for Alice.

I felt for Edward for about a year after her left. And we had only been together for a few months...Well ok about 8 months. But i was a human. I became attatched easier than a vampire would. I know now that what i felt for Edward wasnt real love. It was all fake. He never loved me. He only used me.

But did he really? Because he told me my blood was stronger than everyone elses as i was his singer, would he lie and put himself through pain if he didnt love me?

No, no, no, no, no! Do not go there. Bella Swan do not even go there! You are not going to resurface your old feelings for him.

My phone beeped bringing me out of my thoughts.

You have one new message. Lucy. Great. I'd forgoten all about her and our stupid fight.

'sorry about yesterday. i was in a bad mood + i shouldnt have taken it out on u, forgive me? - Luc xo' I smiled after reading it.

'yea, im sorry 2. yes ur forgiven, am i? - Bella xo'

'course u r silly girl. when u coming home? - luc xo'

When was i going home? I might go stay with her tonight. 'be home soon, pizza+movie? - Bella xo'

"Hey Jazz? Im staying at my place tonight." i told him not looking up from my phone.

"Thats fine," he said back. "I need to hunt anyway, it'll give me time to go do that." my phone beeped again Lucy agreed.

Peter started laughing loudly. He looked over at me and winked, "Have fun tonight," he said with another wink. I blushed. What did he know? What was i going to do?

Oh my god! What happens tonight? Thats unerving, him knowing before i know.

That was going to take time getting used to again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 18

Bellas POV

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" i asked Jasper sadly. Why was i sad to leave him?

He nodded, "Yea, i'll come get ya' at around eleven." He reached over to my side of the car and pulled me over onto his lap. He bent down and kissed me softly. Well softly at start, i deepened the kiss, running my tounge along his bottom lip, seeking entrance. We kissed for a few minutes until i had to pull away, breathing heavily. He smiled the gorgeous smile of his and winked at me.

"See you tomorrow" i said climbing out of the car and waving back at him. I walked toward my house and smiled when i seen Lucy's car sitting outside. I hoped we were fine again, we'd never really fought before. Once before actually. Over something so stupid that we ended up laughing so much after we'd finished arguing. But this time was different. She'd really annoyed me when she was talking about Jasper like that. Of course she and I will talk about Jasper its just that...i dont actaully know what it was. I was getting jealous over my best friend thinking Jasper awas hot. Which he was. He really was beautiful. How did i miss this back in Forks. Well of course i noticed that he was beautiful, they all were, its just that the way i remember them all, Jasper was now the most beautiful in my opinion.

Them blonde curls that fell into his eyes every so often. That gorgeous smile that he smiled at me. Them beautiful topaz eyes. Much nicer than Edwards eyes.  
That southern accent. He was just so yummy.

I opened the door and Lucy threw herself into my arms. Her blonde hair flowing out behind her. "I'm so sorry! I didnt realise you really liked him. If i had known i would have kept my mouth shut!" i laughed lightly.

"Dont worry Luc, its fine. After all he is incredibly gorgeous!" she giggled.

I remembered the first time i seen Lucy and she introduced herself and hugged me. I was like is this girl for real, but i had grown to love her within time. With her blonde hair, bubbly personality, bright blue glittering eyes and lovable nature it was hard not to love her. She was my best friend. Of course my heart once held that spot for Alice, but she just upped and left me without a goodbye. Lucy would never do that. One day i hoped she would get married,  
have children, her own little family. But i knew even then, we would be best friends forever. Unless Jasper changed me...Wow! Were the hell did that come from?

"So do you like him? Like, like him, like him?" she asked me excitidly dragging me to the couch and sitting indian style beside me with her legs under her.

I bit my lip, still hadnt gotten rid of that triate. "Well...He is so kind...and caring. HEs a really sensitive guy. I just wish he would be interested in me. Why would he be interested in me?-" she was about to say something but i held my hand up to silence her, "Hes gorgeous...Actually the most gorgeous guy ever. Yea Fuckward was gorgeous and all that, but hes such a dick it takes away from his looks. Jasper would never do that. The only reason why he left was because Fuckward requested it." Id told her all about the reason they left, not using the stupid excuse that Carlisle had gotten a job application in Los Angles. Because a family of vampires, could live in sunny LA, Puhleasee! "Anyway...Hes just so beautiful, inside and out." I finished with a smile It was true. Jasper was a beautiful guy, he had a horrid past, but didnt everybody? But he changed his lifestyle, he won the battle between Jasper and the monster that was now burried deep within him. He could still go into Major mode -Peters words not mine- and get angry, but no matter how angry he got i doubt he would go murder a whole village. Maybe he would...but that was only if something really bad happened and i wouldnt hold it against him, because I knew, no matter what, he would regret it so much. He would hate himself for it. He would be so depressed because of it.

"Awwwww! he sounds so sweet! I cannot wait to spend some time with him. I know, i know hes yours, but i didnt mean that way! I just want to be friends. The other night he was so sweet to me and you. He really cares for you, i seen that when he caught you. He looks at you with such a gentle expression. And he would be interested in you. Your gorgeous Bella, and he would have to blind if he didnt see it" i snickered at that. A blind vampire. "I know he is interested in you because i can see it when he looks at you. Have you kissed yet?" she asked excitidly. She gets excited so easily i swear. I nodded and she squealed so loudly i bet that the vampires could hear. She started bouncing in her seat excitidly and hugged me "Bella thats wonderful! Ohh you will be beautiful on your wedding day. I can just see you now! He will be in a beautiful grey suit, red tie and you'll be in the most beautiful dress ever!" God! Could she get any ahead of herself? She was reminding me of Alice so much right now.

"Calm down Lucy! We havent even said we're dating or anything, just a few kissed. Fuck, your getting way to ahead of yourself. If we're getting married, which i highly doubt since his ex was my bestfriend and my ex is his brother and we only meet again a few days ago, im sure we will both look beautiful. Everybody is beautiful on they're wedding day." i replied quickly.

"I know! But its like fate or something! Its like you and him are soul mates, meeting after all these years and like, finding each other and kissing and spending time together and like meeting his friends and you's are totally cute together!" she squealed out.

I giggled at her, she was so excited for me.

"Enough about my so called wedding to a man i meet after four years and kissed. What movies are we watching? Want me to order pizza?" i asked before she could start again. She grabbed four movies and held them up. I smiled, she'd gotten our favourites.

Dirty dancing- i just LOVED this film, gotta love Jonny and when he says 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner' i just fall in love with him. I had taken dancing classes last year and had learned the dance Jonny and Penny do in the club before the water mellon incident. My favourite dance. I also learnt the last dance.

Romeo and Juliet- even after all these years i was still a sucker for this movie, and Lucy loved it as much as i did. I loved the scene in the tomb when they both die, because of one stupid accident. It was weird that i loved a scene were two of my favourite characters ever died, but i just thought it showed true love-they would rather die than be apart.

Remember me- i fell in love with this movie the first time i saw it. The actor, Robert Pattinson, who plays Tyler, reminds me a little of Edward though, the messy hair and the shape of his face. He captured Tylers personality amazingily. The whole movie was interesting, Tyler a boy who was messed up at a young age finally gets his life on track and then he gets killed in 9/11. Even though its not true it made me cry so much!

How To Loose A Guy In 10 Days- Kate Hudson played an amazing part. One of the funniest movies ever, yet so romantic. I love how it was just a came at the start but it turned into a real life romance. It was such an amazing movie. And Matthew McConnahy is gorgeous.

We watched the movies while munching on our pizza and popcorn. The whole way through Romeo and Juliet- the last movie we watched- my mind kept going back to Jasper.

I fell asleep halfway through it my last thought being...

Was i falling for Jasper? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 19

Bellas POV

I woke up feeling stiff from having slept on the sofa all night. I checked the time and seen that it was 10:15. Crap! Jasper was picking me up in 45 minutes. I still had to shower and get ready. I also had to clean up from last night.

I jumped up and rushed to the shower and the hot water helped relax my sore muscles from lying in the same positon on a uncomfortable sofa. Well it was comfortable, just not to sleep on.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair when the door rapped. God, im still in a short towel, please tell me its not Jasper. Please tell me its not Jasper. I kept repeating as i walked to open it.

It was Jasper.

And Peter.

And Emmett.

And Rosalie.

AND Char. God were's the party!

The boys looked at me wide eyed because my towel only covered about an inch of my thigh. Could this be any more embarressing...dont think like that, something worse will happen if you think like that. I smiled and moved out of the doorway to let them in. "I'm just gonna go finish getting dressed."

Peter snickered, "I would hope so, that thing, im not even gonna kill it a towel" Emmett started laughing at that, "barley covers you. Im surprised Major isnt jumping you" he finished with a wink and i blushed as he, Rose, Char and Emmett burst out laughing at Jaspers expence. Jasper growled at him and punched him on the arm. He smiled at me.

"I would hug you, but its inappropriate in what your wearing," he said, winking at me himself, which caused me to blush even more, he chuckled. I turned and walked towards me room when Char appeared in front of me and scowled at me.

"You really are going to go without hugging me?" she asked sounding sad. I giggled and grabbed her and hugged her as tightly as humanly possible and she hugged me back tightly. She let me go and said, "Seriously though, you gotta change, Jazz is fighting with himself weather to grab you and kiss you senseless or something worse..." she giggled again when i blushed.

I rushed to my room and straightened my hair and then curled it a little bit at the bottom. I put on some light make up and some lip gloss. Hmmm...now i have to get a nice outfit.

Hmmmm...blue top, ties at front(AN/bellas outfit on my page) and my faded black shorts. Nice. What shoes? My black ankle cowboy boots with the studs. I love them shoes and i recon Jasper, Peter and Char will like them. Seeing as they are origanally from Texas. I looked at my reflection and smiled. I loved my outfit.

I walked into the main room and Jasper smiled at me and i swear my heart skipped a beat. Why was i reacting like this? I smiled back at him and he got up and hugged me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled up at him, he was much taller than me. God he was beautiful. I could look into those eyes all day.  
A smirk crossed his lips and i realised he could feel my emotions and blushed. He bent down and whispered, even though the others could here perfectly well,  
"Dont worry, i feel exactly the same way." God he knew how to work a girl. I blushed furiously and burried my head in his chest and he chuckled lightly.

Emmett grabbed me from Jaspers arms and Lifted me of the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Emmett...i cant...breath!" i weased out in gasps. Peter snatched me from his arms and Rose smacked him on the arm. "Rose, dont hit him, he didnt mean to crush me. But Emm, im still a human!" Rose laughed and shrugged and Emmett grinned at me. Peter spun me around and hugged me too him.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll protect you from the big bad vamp!" he stage whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes at his stupidness.

"I'm quite alright thank you. I'm not your sweetheart, by the way." I said turning and walking towards the kitchen. I needed coffee. "I didnt think anybody could get anymore immature than Emmett, but i think he's finally meet his match" i mumbled under my breath, but of course they all heard me and started laughing while Peter and Emmett scowled in my direction.

Rose followed me into the kitchen and smiled when i gave her a hug. "Hey Rose. You feeling better today?" i asked her smiling.

"Hey, im fine today. Relaxed alot last night of course, with Emmetts help" she giggled winking at me.

"Nice." i said winking back at her and giggling along with her. Emmett came running into the kitchen with a shocked expression on his face. "Whats wrong Emmett?" I asked, truly concerned. What had made him so shocked?

"you...i...rose...WHAT!" he spluttered.

"What in the name of God are you talking about Emmett? I swear sometimes you talk complete rubbish. Whats got you in such a tizzy?" Rose asked him shocked by his spluttering.

He took a deep breath and said slowly, "Bella Swan, did not shy away from a answer about sex. She even made a comeback. What has the world come too? What happened to the innocent Bella?" he yelled the last bit.

Rose groaned and hid her face in her hands, looking embarressed at Emmetts behaviour although i knew she found it funny.

"Emmett, she died long ago." i said and felt the pain from all those years ago come back slowly and i gasped in surprise. It hurt so much when i felt this i felt the tears start to well in my eyes and the pain in my chest hurt so bad. I told everybody i was fine but inside i wasnt. Jasper came into the room and looked at me in shock.

"Are you ok Bella? The pain..." he trailed of and pulled me to him as the tears spilled over. I pulled away from him.

"Excuse me" i mumbled and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I slid down the door and sat behind it. Why did i have to fall apart at the worst times? Just as i was getting happy the pain had to come back. God they all can hear me sob. God, i am so embarressed. But it hurts to much to care about that at the minute. God i hate Fuckward for doing this to me. He has truly messed me up for life.

I heard someone knock at the door and ask could they come in. I couldnt make out who it was though, i was still sobbing and my chest felt like it was being stabbed repeatidly. I needed to get this under control before i killed Jasper and myself.

The door knocked again and the person called out again. I couldnt recognise the voice though. Of course i must have knew the person but i could barely hear them, and the only think i could think of was the pain. I would rather James bite me again than go through this pain. Today was starting of fine and then i had to make that comment about the old Bella dying and ruin the whole day. Possibly the whole week. I managed, with some difficulty, to get my sobs to subside and quieten until i was just sniffling.

They could hear everything and i heard the door be knocked again and i heard the person say "Bella? Can i come in? Please. Open the door." It was Lucy. She must have come home for an early lunch and they told her. She could help me. She was used to me being like this. She helped me get through it a few years back.

I opened the door and through myself into her arms. She hugged me imediatly and pulled me back into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. She pulled us to the floor and hugged me while i cried again whispering in my ear how everything would be alright and that she was here for me.

I stopped crying after a while and she wiped my face and helped me of the floor. She offered me a bottle of water from her handbag which i gladly drink as my throat was dry because of all my crying. I was exhusted. She noticed this and said "You should sleep for a while, you look like hell and Jaspers gonna see you" she added the last bit with a giggle. I slapped her on the arm but giggled anyway.

"Shhh..he can hear you!" i shushed her still giggling. She shrugged and asked me was i ok "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep and some coffee. I havent had any yet!" She gasped at this and i laughed. "Yes i know, shocker huh?" she nodded.

"Come on i'll get you a cup. Oh and whos Jaspers hot friends? The big one looks kinda scary but totally hot and the other one...hes gorgeous!" she said quietly. They would still hear her though. I really didnt want to go out there and face them. They would all be worried. Id been in here for over two hours, they were right to be worried. If it was my friend, sister or kinda partner id be worried too.

"Emmett Cullen, the big one. Peter Whitlock the other one. Rosalie is Emmetts...wife. And Peter and Charlotte, the other girl, are married to." i explained quickly. I wondered did the door that used to opent to lead me into my bedroom from the bathroom still open...it hasnt been used in years. Its gotta work. I went and tried it and it worked. I smiled at nothing in particular and climbed into bed. I heard my bedroom door open and felt someone sit beside me.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked me quietly. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug as he lay down beside me "good, you had us all worried. Please dont lock yourself away like that again. Sleep now Bella." he said softly. I felt him kiss my forehead as i drifted into unconciossness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 20

Jaspers POV

I have never felt pain like that in my life. I knew it wasnt physical pain, although it might cause her physical pain, it was purely emotional. It was heartbreak. Heartbreak. The worst heartbreak i'd ever felt. Excruciatingly painful. This was the worst pain i think i've ever felt. Even my days with Maria, i had never felt that kind of pain. It was terrible. I was trying to be strong for her but i was hurting at the same time. I knew she could sense that as she had guilt and worry mixed in with the other emotions. It was enough to bring me to my knews and Peter was trying to help me. He knew, more than anyone, how others emotions effect me. He understood me more than anybody else did. Nobody, except for him and Char, knew that i could feel others bloodlust and knew how it effected me. Thats why on Bella's disaster of an 18th birthday party i lost control. I was not only fighting my bloodlust, but I had to fight Esme's, Alices, Roses, Emmetts and Edwards. She was also Edwards singer which doubled the want, the need. I also had to fight my own bloodlust. Six vampires. One human with amazingly smelling blood, pouring from her arm, and lots of bloodlust. All piled onto me. I just had to be the weak one though. Its not that i couldnt have controlled myself, it's the fact that everyone was trying to stop themselves from draining her.

I really need to stop thinking about that! I'm going to make myself thirsty and i am holding my Bella in my arms.

My Bella? MY? I think i like the sound of that. I know Bella is my true mate. I understand that now, having spent a few days with her, getting to know her a bit better. Shes my other half, my perfect soul mate. I knew Peter knew. And i think Char and Rose suspected it. Emmetts of course, was just so happy to get his sister back he didnt pay attention to the fact that i was with her most of the time, held her while she slept. Hell he didnt even pay attention when i kissed her. He could be really obtuse sometimes.

"mmm...jazzy" Bella mumbled moving so her head was lying on my chest with her arm draped across my waist. I could lie like this forever and hear her talk in her sleep. Now i understand how Fuckward could go watch her sleep every night. I thought he'd just lost it, as did everyone else, but it was really an enjoyable experience.

And to hear he mumble my name, was amazing. Did she love me? I hoped she would fall in love with me. SO far her emotions show, adoration, happiness, guilt, fear, and lust. Thats when shes around me. I find it hard to be appart from her. Last night for example when i went hunting, i felt odd. Like part of me was missing. Thats when i figured out she must be my mate. What other explanation was there? She was my mate and i was uncomplete when i was without her.

I felt whole when she was around. Like she was my missing puzzle piece. Thats exactly what she was. That explains how we got on so well after just being reunited.

I felt Bella's breathing start to get uneven and her heart beat picked up speed and i knew she would wake up any minute. She stirred and smiled up at me.

"You stayed" she mumbled, snuggling back under the duvet.

"Of course" i said, kissing her hair. "Are you not getting up?" i asked after a few minutes of her just laying there.

"mmm...no. I like laying like this" she replied. I smiled. I loved laying like this. Thats good if she ffels that way to right? She must be starting to love me.

"You've been asleep for eighteen hours though" i said smuggly. She jumped up shocked and gasped loudly. Looking around she sighed and sank back into the pillows. What the hell? "ARe you ok?"

"Im jus fine. I just feel weird after having slept for eighteen hours. I knew i felt like i'd been asleep for longer than i should have been. I know i needed sleep though. Were is everyone? Did they go home? Is Lucy sleeping?" she rambled question after question of making me laugh.

"You did need the sleep. You had a stressful day yesterday. Yes they went home. They said they would be over at 9 oclock on the dot though and Lucy said to tell you she went to stay in Marks. Whoever Mark is, she seemed to really like him" Bella squealed when i said this and i looked at her shocked. I had never heard Bella squeal. Mmmm...id never heard her moan either...Stop them thoughts! No need to start projecting lust and get into a situation you cant get out of when big brother, aka Emmett, comes over.

Bella hopped out of bed and jumped up and down while squealing. She looked so excited about something and she was radiating pure happiness and excitment.

"Ohh i knew she liked him! I knew it! Oh my goodness! This is the first boy shes properly liked! I wonder will they get married? Awwwwwww! She will be beautiful! Oh i need to talk to her!" she said excitedly and ran to her cell phone.

I climbed of the bed quickly and grabbed her phone, gently, at vampire speed. "HEY!" she protested, crossing her arms across her chest and scowling adorably at me. God she was to damn cute for her own good! I smiled placing a kiss on her pouted lips.

"Darlin', your awake. doesnt mean the whole city is though. Its 7am and i doubt she will be happy if you wake her. Just wait until later, call her then and talk about whatever you need to talk about. Right now i think you should get ready and we'll go over to Peter and Chars before they can leave to come her. You should bring a change of clothes as you know Char will want you to stay." i told her. She stopped scowling and smiled widely moving towards the bathroom. I took that as my cue to leave the bedroom to let her get ready.

Peters POV

"God Char! WEre'd you learn to do that" i asked in a moan as i came down from my high of having some fun with my wife. She just giggled and winked at me.

I got the feeling that Jasper and Bella were coming here. Soon. Very soon.

I got up and began getting dressed, "As much as i would love to continue, Major and Bella are on their way back. They'll be here pretty soon," i told her.

I heard Rose and Emmett begin to get ready. I swear, they could give us a run for our money. Char smiled at me and ran out of the room, i supposed to clean up the mess both couples had made last night.

A few minutes later Bella and Jasper came through the front door, smiling and laughing. Holding hands. Young love. How sweet. Haha.

I walked downstairs in my shorts and nothing else. I saw Bellas eyes widden and i laughed, "Like what you see, huh?" i teased her. She stuck her tounge out at me. "Be careful with that tounge, Bella darlin', naughty girls like you need their tounges" i winked at her and she blushed. Char slapped my arm giggling and told me to wise up.

"Bella!" she squealed and launched herself at Bella. Shes always been a hugger. Bella hugged her back gratefully and Char tugged her towards the stairs. "C'mon, female bonding time. Boys out!" Char said pointing to the door as Emmett came downstairs and kissed Bellas cheek as he passed her.

"Charlotte! You cant throw me out of my own house! Theres a game on i want to watch" i whined as she glared at me. I knew she wasnt really angry but she would be if i refused to go when she wanted to talk to Bella and Rose. They were obviously going to discus yesterday and how Bella felt about Jasper. I already knew. She was happy, for them to be here, us to be here. She did love him. But she was scared. Every other relationship shes had, serious or not, has ended in a disaster. I cant blame her, i would be scared to if that happened to me. But she needs to trust Jasper. He will love her like shes supposed to be loved.

As i was leaving i heard Char squeal, "I know exactly what we need! We need a night out and we need to go shopping for new clothes...Rose you need a red dress. Red is so your colour! I want a black one, i havent wore black in a while and Bella...mmmm...any colour suits you really! Ohh im excited! I havent been shopping in so long! Lets go!"

I chuckled joining Emmett and Jasper outside were we discussed going out tonight.

This should be fun.

A drunken Bella. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 21

Bellas POV

YAY! Shopping with the girls. We were going out tonight, to a nightclub. Personally i wanted to go to the Coyate club but i doubt they would want to go. I might ask Char would she like to go.

"Charr?" i asked, my voice slightly higher pitched than normal as i am excited for going out and getting drunk and dancing with and shopping. "Want to go to that coyate club in town after the nightclub?"

She turned in her seat to face me, which was unerving considering she was driving. "Mmm...Were is it in town?Actually i know. Sure, we'll go there. We may just go before the nightclub incase you are to drunk" she replied giggling.

"Watch the road while you drive" i scolded, then giggled because of her drunk comment. "I might be. I have an amazingg idea! Do you guys want to get drunk?  
If you do then how about we get Jasper to send you my emotions and then it will feel as though you are drunk." I said smiling brightly at my idea. Rose squealed excitidly and Char nodded enthusiastically. I knew they were both excited for tonight as it would be some bonding itme for us and we could let our hair down and just relax for a night. Well i would be drunk but you know, good way of relaxing, going out and getting wasted adn dancing the night away. I smiled at the thought of dancing. Who would ever think, me, Bella Swan, smiling at the thought of dancing. I remember the days were i could barely walk without tripping. I wasnt the most graceful person ever but i could walk across a flat surface without falling flat on my face now. That was a big improvment. I had even went hiking a few times before and enjoyed it. Coming back unscathed and feeling great. I was actually a good dancer, not wanting to sound big headed but i could move. I knew i could even without other people telling me i knew i could. It maybe had something to do with the dance classes i had taken a while back.

I was looking forward to buying some new clothes. I wanted a new dress or two. A few new skirts. I needed new jeans and new shorts. What else? Of course im going to buy shoes, i've failed to come to the mall, these last two years, and not buy at least one pair of shoes. It was an unhealthy obsession i'd made.

"Bella!" I heard Rose call my name, sounding irratated. I blinked and realised id been so lost in my thoughts that we'd arrived at the mall. I grinned at her and jumped out of the car. "Finally!" she said laughing lightly.

"Rose theres this really cool store! Its in this mall only, its a British shop and i swear, its a gift from god. Its not designer, but the clothes are amazing. Char have you been in it? Its called topshop?" i said quickly, because i was so excited. She shook her head, "Well its amazing. Thats were i need to go. Theres some jeans i need. And then theres the dress section and it is awesome! Ohh and the shoes...oh the shoes." I swooned and Rosalie giggled because of how excited i was. "Oh you will not be laughing at me when you see this shops awesomeness. Its incredible."

I grabbed both their hands and pulled them over to my shop and sighed when i entered. This is were i belong. I just know it. I let out an excited yelp when i seen a beautiful, long sleave dress, with a black pattern at the top. I ran to it, dragging Rose with me and said "This will be PERFECT on you. You will literally have Emmett drooling." i giggled at the thought of that big goof drooling over something. I'm pretty sure he does that alot over Rosalie. She was a goddess after all.

She nodded and said "It is beautiful. And c'mon, have you seen Emmett? He drools over me all the time, not meaning to sound big headed but he does. That man would go at it 24/7 if I would agree." that made me burst out laughing and made a few other customers stare at me but that was to darn funny! He would love to be having sex 24/7 maybe only stopping to hunt.

Charlotte nodded in understanding and said, "Your right yano, Peter would to. I swear, i know we're not meant to get tired and all that but come on! He sure can tire me out" she added with a wink which made me laugh more. I couldnt help but feel a little jealous though. They had great sex lives with their loved ones and i couldnt have one. Even though i know im going to be with Jasper forever, even in these early stages, i knew it was physically impossible for a vampire and a human to have sex. He could kill me and i doubt he would take that risk. Charlotte noticed the jealous expression on my face and used it to tease me, "Ohhhh, is our little Bella here jealous? Cranky cause your not getting any?" she laughed when i glowered at her. I smacked her arm and hurt myself.

"Ouch." i said and walked away from her and Rose who were laughing so much. "Stupid-annoying-vampires." i muttered but that just made them laugh more. My cell phone rang and i smiled when i recognised the ring tone. It was Jane.

"Jane!" i shouted into the phone. We havent talked in a long time...okay well about three weeks but that was long for us.

I remembered the first time i meet the Volturi, Jane had been upset her gift didnt work on me. But then she decided that we should be friends so therefore, we were close. We'd exchanged numbers and had kept in contact and she comes to visit me for a week once a few times year. I really do enjoy Janes company and her visit should be soon. I wasnt sure how the others would react to me being a close friend to one of the most dangerous, if not the most dangerous,  
vampires in the world. Aro was dead set on me becoming a vampire but Jane persuaded him to let me be human and that one day, before the age of forty i mean gross, i would be like the oldest person changed into a vampire, i would become like them. I didnt have to join the guard, just had to become a vampire. Aro said hewould love for me to join the guard as he thinks i am some sort of shield, but i dont think i like their lifestyle. They feed of anybody. Innocents, children, mothers, fathers, grandparents. Its disgusting. Peter and Char are fine though, they help people by taking out the bad ones.

"Bella!" she exclaimed just as excitedly. She was physically fourteen but she was much more mature and she was a great friend. Always there when i needed her. She had asked would i like for her to get Demitri, another on of the guard and my friends, to find Fuckward and kill him but i had refused. She told me the offer still stands. She also said the same about Jacob, but i couldnt do that to Callum, leave him without a father, a rolemodel. "Im so sorry i havent rang sooner, but we've been busy. Some idiot tried creating a newborn army" I shuddered thinking of Maria, "so we had to go the whole way to the south and Blah blah blah but guess what!" she yelled. "Im coming to visit in four days! Is that ok?"

four days? Was that long enough to prepare them for Jane coming to visit. No doubt she would bring Alec, he has a huge crush on me its kind of sweet really, Demitri, he always comes hes a nice guy.

"Yea, perfect. Oh i cant wait to see you again, i've missed you. But i gotta tell you something important though...Do you know Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock?" i questioned.

"Yes. Fought with Maria? Yea well we took her out last night and let me tell you it was fun! I've always hated her, such a bitch so yano i got the plessure."

I giggled lightly, she always got lost in her own world unless she was there for a reason. "Well im kinda with them...And i think Jaspers my mate...Im also with Rosalie and Emmett Cullen" i said as quickly as possible, in one breath.

"What? Oh my! The Jasper Whitlock is your mate?" she asked sounding shocked. "But i thought he was with that little pixie bitch." She absolutly hated Alice.  
She hated her because Jane wanted Jasper for a mate a while ago and then Alice got him and Aro is fasinated with Alice. So shes jealous. I think shes over her little crush on Jasper though. Hopefully she is. "Well anyway thats so amazing. He'll protect you so well. I can already see you two together and i imagine you make a lovely couple?" she asked.

"No they weren't true mates, just companions or something and he will. Course we do" i said giggling. "So your over your crush on him?" i teased. She growled lightly, I was unaware of the two vampires standing behind me with shocked expressions. "Jezz Jane, im kidding. I know you are. Who is it now?"

"Wouldnt you love to know?" she said and then i heard hushed voices, "Listen, i've gotta go. I'll call you when im almost there. Bye." she said and hung up. I smiled and spun around coming face to face with angry vampires i let out a little frightened scream as i wasnt expecting them to be there.

"Oh my god? You told Jane Volturi she could come visit? Have you lost your mind?" Char whisper shouted.

"Bella shes trouble! The Volturi hate us Cullens. God what have you gotten us into. And she'll drain you!" Rose also whisper shouted. I giggled. Drain me?  
Jane would never.

"Relax guys. Shes one of my best friends." i told them. "And as for her draining me? She would never. Alec, Demitri, Aro and Caius would all be queing to kill her." well not literally but they would be extremly upset with her. "Now come on guys, i want to shop then eat." i told them before they could reply. They nodded slowly.

We went home after i had gotten a gorgeous dress. The top half was a very very pale pink colour that had silver sequinces and stuff on it and the bottom was a short skirt, black. I also got new black heels. Char got a gorgeous LBD with a gold pattern on the shoulder. We, well i, ate in the foodcourte and then we went home.

The boys were waiting for us and Jasper hugged me to him tightly and crashed his lips to mine, deepening the kiss. I heard somebody clear their throat and looked up into the face of a grinning, but slightly shocked Emmett.

"So, like are you guys together now or what?" he asked slowly. Jasper laughed.

"Took you long enough to realise." he teased him and i shook my head at their playful banter.

"Hey guys" i called to get their attention. EVeryone of them looked at me. "Well we're gona have some visitors on Saturday-" i was caught of by Emmett.

"What are you now? Alice?" he attempted to joke but i scowled at him.

"Dont compare me to her. As i was saying, i assume everybody knows Jane, Demitri and Alec from the Volturi?" the mens expressions turned to horror mixed with anger and each of them pulled they're mates to them. Jasper pulling me.

"What did we do?" he growled out. I couldnt help but giggle and he looked at me shocked that i would laugh at something he thought was serious.

"SEriously Jazz, stop worrying. Jane is one of my bestfriends. Alec has a crush on me" i giggled it sounded so rediculous "its sweet really and Demitri is a nice guy. We're friends so stop." i said and Peter started laughing.

"Trust you Bella to get crushed on by one of Aro's favourite guard members. But how come you are bestfriends with Jane, Alec and Demitri. Do they not creep you out?" Peter asked after he finished laughing.

I shook my head. "They actually nice when you get to know them. Which you will have time to do as they stay with me for a week. And i meet them just after my break up with Jacob." i told them.

"How come they dont drain you?" Emmett asked, confused at how blood drinkers, human blood drinkers, could resist my supposingly delicious smelling blood.

"Well if Jane drank me, Aro, Caius, Alec and Demetri and possibly Chelsea would be very very upset and angry. You see when i first meet them, Aro wanted me to be changed because he thinks i have a shield as a gift, a powerful one to, as neither his, Jane or Alecs gifts work on me. But Jane convinced him to let me stay human. But i have to be changed before im fourty, which obviously i will. I dont have to join the guard though, Aro told me he just wants me to be a vampire. And then Alec started crushing on me and since Jane and I are friends she told me and Demetri is just so nice. Hes actually funny and i recon Peter and Emmett can relate well to him as he is very immature. But if any of the rest drank me it would be exactly the same people upset, some of the guard hate me because Aro likes me and well i couldnt care. Let them hate me." i said shrugging.

They all starred at me in shock and finally Peter and Emmett shared a look before bursting simutanlisly into loud laughter which had them bent over clutching their sides. I was pretty sure if they were human that there would be tears streaming down their faces. I smiled at the sight. I was so happy to be here.

Jasper spun me around in his arms so i was facing him and said "You really are brilliant." His southern accent coming out full force. He bent down and kissed me sweetly, yet passionatly.

And that was when i knew.

I was in love with Jasper WHitlock.

_**AN:/ I know i've been updating very quickly, which is good right?, its because i go back to school in two days and im going to have to study alot. I wont have enough time to be writing as much so my updates will be taking longer.**_

_**On the up note, Bella finally realised shes in love with Jasper :D**_

_**R&R please thank you**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 22

Jaspers POV

I got hit by a huge wave of the strongest love i've ever felt and i smiled at Bella. She finally realised shes in love with me. I smelt her salty tears and looked at hear worried. "Whats wrong darlin'?" I asked trying not to draw attention to her, but since the others were vampires they heard. They looked at Bella curiously and she got up.

"Excuse me," she mumbled running for the stairs. Why do i sense deja vu? I smelt her tears get stronger and sighed. What was wrong with her? Rosalie sent me a wave of annoyance and i looked at her confused. Char sighed also feeling annoyed.

"For god's sake Jasper! Get your ass up there after her and comfort her!" they said at exactly the same time. Freaky. i nodded and went after Bella at vampire speed. I caught up with her at the top of the second flight of stairs. She was going to her room. I grabbed her waist and spun her to me hugging her tightly.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" i whispered to her. I searched her emotions. The strongest was fear. What was there to fear? Some guilt, a little happiness and a trace of love. She shook her head and tried to get out of my hold. I walked us to her bedroom, picking her up and laying on the bed. I set her down so she was facing me and she turned her head upwards, looking at the ceiling, so i couldnt see her face. I needed to see her face. I needed to see those beautiful brown eyes. I held her chin gently and turned her towards me. She still had tears streaming down her face, seeming like a waterfall that would never stop flowing. "Bella, darlin' please tell me.' i pleaded, letting my accent roam into my voice. I knew she couldnt refuse that accent, how i knew, i had no idea i just knew. "Bella please. Why are you scared?"

She sniffled a little bit and burried her head under my chin. I heard her take deep breathes of my scent. She exhaled loudly and looked up and me. "I'm scared because...-well im scared because you know what happened with Edward? Well of course you do. And i told you about me and Jake right?" i nodded for her to continue, she did. "Well they have been my only two relationships. Sure i've had flings with people, but they were the realtionships that i actually was in love with the boy or man involved." she sighed.

"Well i shared everything with Edward and Jacob," she continued. I took note that she didnt call Fuckward, Fuckward she called him Edward. I wonder why? "I told them absolutlty everything. They knew everything there was to know about me back then. I give Fuckward" there she goes again, "my heart. He crushed it with his bare hands. Jacob helped me repair myself a bit. Over time my heart healed. When it was almost fully healed, Jacob smashed it again. I had to leave. I was a coward, running away from my problems. I regret that now. Leaving my baby, but i know he has a great life with his dad. Well he had better be having one or i will kill Jacob," she mumbled that bit.

"What im trying to say is that every major relationship, were i've fell in love, my heart has been broken, crushed, smashed and left behind. I just cant risk letting that happen again." she started to cry again, "Im pretty sure you felt my love down stairs. That was for you, i've just realised im in love with you. And im scared, no terrified that my heart will get ruined again. I have just about managed to fix myself but sometimes it still hurts and i dont know what i would do if someone else were to break it. I'm pretty sure i couldnt go on. Im just so scared." she finished.

"Bella," i sighed at the way it sounded coming from my lips, "Sweet Isabella. Please dont worry. I promise you, i can garentee that i will NEVER leave you. The only time i will leave is for hunting and if you tell me you dont want me anymore. Theres no need to be scared. I love you to and i could never leave you even if i wanted to. My love is to strong." i said in a quiet murmer, but i knew she heard me as her heartbeat picked up and she felt that amazing love again. She tangled her hand in my hair tightly, and pulled me to her and crushed her lips to mine. She deepened the kiss almost immediatly which i was grateful for. I felt her lust increase as did mine as my lips kissed hungrily down her jaw and back up again as soon as she got the much needed oxygen.

She rolled over so she was stradling my waist and lay down on my chest, still kissing me. I felt her rub herself against my growing errection. I groaned.  
This was going to far.

I reluctently pulled away from the kiss and said "Bella, we gotta stop." not that i wanted to stop, i think Bella will regret it later.

"God no! Dont stop kissing me you idiot!" she said crushing her lips to mine her lust fueling up again. I groaned and gave in. Whats the point in fighting against something thats inevatible?

Bellas POV

"Mmmm...Jazzy that was amazing" i mumbled against his chest. I had just made love to the most incredible, beautiful creature ever and it was incredible.  
Like him. No wonder vampires dont need to sleep. That was to damn good.

He chuckled and pulled me tighter to him kissing my hair. I snuggled down under the blankets against Jaspers chest. I felt weird though. I felt amazing of course after the four orgasms he'd given me but i could feel other emotions. Did i have a gift like Jaspers.

"Jazzy?" i asked quietly. "What does it feel like? I mean your gift, what does it feel like when you feel others emotions?"

He was silent for a moment then answered, "My own emotions are obviously the strongest but if others are very very strong, they overpower my own and I feel what the other persons feeling. I can also feel emotions that arent really strong though. They also effect me, just not as much. They are like a buzz in the back of my mind you could say. Like i know them emotions are there, waiting, if i want to feel them i bring the to the front of my mind and then i can detact the emotion. Does that even make sense? Well i can just feel what others are feeling."

It was exactly what i was feeling. I had a gift. Exactly like my Jaspers. "Oh my god" i whispered then the blackness over took me.

Peters POV

God Jasper and Bella had sex! Now Jasper wont be as uptight as usual! Yes! The amount of lust he was projecting was unbelievable. He was really very horny. Like a hormonal teenage boy.

"Bella? Bella! God Bella?" i heard Jasper yell in a panicked tone. Please tell me he hasnt killed her. "Peter! Peter!" he yelled. I ran into the run and gasped.

"Bloody hell Major cover up!" he was on his knees on the bed looking over a passed out Bella. Stark naked did i mention that? I moved over to look at Bella.  
Her heart rate was slow, slower than if she was sleeping and her breathing was laboured. Was she ok? I heard Jasper pull a pain of shorts on and he covered Bella with a blanket. Rose and Char came running into the room Emmett following them.

"JASPER! DID YOU KILL MY BABY SISTER?" Emmett yelled to angry to see that Jasper was worried.

"Bloody heck, calm down Emmett. You too Jasper reign in the worry. Shes only fainted." Rose said rolling her eyes. "Obviously wasnt prepared for you Jazzy" Rose muttered snickering, which cause me and Emmett to burst into loud laughter. That was the funniest thing i have ever heard. The Major getting owned by a girl. Well he didnt relaly get owned but yano.

char didnt laugh though, she climbed onto the bed and pulled Bella close. I could tell she was worried. She really cared for Bella. She knew she was very breakable and vulnerable. She knew that anything could happen to her. Not anymore though, shes got Major Whitlock looking after her. Along with four other vampires, not including the Volturi, looking out for her. We would never let anyone harm our little Bella. Charlotte just knew how easy it was for Bella to get hurt and worried even though it was senseless.

I caught Jasper looking at Bella and Charlotte smiling. He could tell Char cared deeply for her as well. Bellas eyes fluttered open surprising us. She looked at Char and smiled. "Can you calm down with the worry, im going to die over here." she said. What? She can feel our emotions? She can feel our emotions. I knew Bella was special. So she was a sheild and an empath? Jasper was an empath to. So Bella was multi-talented. Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! That explains why the lust was so strong. An untrained empath projecting by accident plus a trained empath projecting by accident while having sex? Brilliant! I sense some fun times ahead for me and Char.

"Bella, your suspicions are true." i told her smiling. She looked surprised and i winked and said, "I know shit remember?" she giggled nodding.

"Can you explain to them while i get ready?" she asked then yawned and Jasper chuckled.

"Bella sleep," he told her climbing into bed beside her and laying down on the spot Char had been. Bella smiled sleepily and snuggled into his embrace. I realised Bella was naked and snickered. Jasper shot me a glare guessing what i was laughing at which made me laugh harder.

"Peter shut the hell up! You and your immature ways. Seriously. You act like you've never been in the room with a naked woman before" Bella muttered before falling asleep. I starred at her shocked. She must be a good empath if she can feel and understand emotions already. She was going to make a great vampire.

"Care to explain whats going on?" Emmett asked impatiently as i watched Jasper scoot Bella into a comfortable position, lay down beside her and kiss her hair. I'm glad he has finally found love. I knew all along that the dwarf wasnt Jasper's mate. She loved him, and he loved her, but it wasnt the deep connection of a mate. I knew as soon as Jasper brought Bella back to our place that they were mates. Its great. Hes so happy and carefree. The way he should be.

"Shes an empath." i stated simply. Jaspers head snapped up and he looked at me shocked.

"How?" he managed to ask. I shrugged.

"How are you an empath? Shes gifted. Shes gona be extrememly strong as a vampire. She is double gifted - very rare in the world. Shes a shield, well a suspected sheild but i recon she is as Jane, Alec and Aro cannot harm or read her thoughts. Shes also a very gifted empath."I told them, "She could tell what i was feeling there and tell the reason behind them. Thats almost stronger than Jasper and shes only human. Shes been through alot in her life though,  
thats my theory for her being so gifted already. Shes also very hot headed and beautiful. She has the triates of a vampire yet shes human. Its so strange."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Yes that is probably why she is like she is. She is also very strong and intelligent for a human. She has quite a good memory too. Your right. All the triates of a vampire. I wonder why shes like that though? Possibly the only human in the world that is and ever has been like that. Its quite confusing to tell the truth. We could really use some help. Do you think Jane or Demetri would be able to help at all?"

It was clear that Jasper didnt like that Alec had been crushing on Bella for a while. But he needn't be worried, Alec was technically 14 and Bella was Jaspers mate. Of course she was not going to pick Alec. Silly Jasper for worrying.

"I think they might be able to help. If they cant i can almost gurantee that Aro can help and when they return i assume he will want to know what went on, on their trip and will hear everything. If Bella is as close to them as i think, then he will call and explain things to her in further detail, if he can." I replied.

I had completly forgotten about Charlotte, Rose and Emmett still in the room. When Jasper and i went like this though, comparing ideas and brainstorming to get our answers Char knew to just leave us be and talk it out. She must have kept Emmett from interupting, possibly Rosalie too but something tells me Rose is smarter than she looks. And im not only saying that because she is blonde.

"Yes she sounds as if she is pretty close to them. How strange. Could you even picture Jane from the Volturi acting like a normal girl and not being all hissy and angry?" he asked me snorting.

"Suppose not. Have you seen her? She looks like an innocent little girl then she gives you the evil eye and its like burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn! And it hurts like hell! Seriously, whats wrong with your girl Jasper? She seriously has the weirdest friends. She has a child to a werewolve, a vampire boyfriend, vampire bestfriends, one of whom is an evil bitch and an unstable ex boyfriend who i think is gay," i added as an afterthought.

The times i have met Edward he i discovered he is a closed of moody teen. Even though he is a vampire he acts like a depressed teenage boy and he must be gay, because even though Tanya from Denali makes me feel sick because she's sucha slut, if i wasnt getting any and didnt have any mate and was a virgin and she was practically jumping me everytime she seen me i know i couldnt resist. Because she was quite beautiful. Of course not like my Char. Or even like Bella or Rosalie. But she was ok none the less and i dont know how he could refuse. Maybe he is depressed because he is lacking sex. Thats whats wrong with him. What will happen when he finds out about Bella and Jasper? He will probably be upset, but who gives a shit! He left her completely broken not giving a shit and if he even comes here and attempts to take Bella i will kill him. Unless Bella asks me not too. But i doubt she will. She hates him.

Bella started talking in her sleep as we were leaving and i heard her mumble "Love you jazzy" sleepily and i couldnt help the huge grin that broke out on my face. She really does love him and is a really sweet girl. Shes good for my brother. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 23

Bellas POV

I love this feeling. Waking up with the sunlight shining through the window and making Jasper sparkle. I had my head resting on his chest, the duvet pulled up over us both. His arm wrapped tightly around me as i stretched and kissed his jaw. His sparkling was different than Edwards. It was more of a glitter than a sparkle. It was also more beautiful. It was because of his scars though and i knew hw hated his scars, i didnt. It completed him. It was a part of him. It made him who he was. Showed how brave he was and how strong he was. Vampires were smart to fear him when they first saw him, because if he got pissed at them and i wasnt there he would kill them. Probably before the other could react.

Talking about getting pissed, i was meant to go out last night. Ok what i was doing was much more fun but i still love to get dressed up and go out dancing and drinking. And now that i was an empath, i could make everybody drunk. I already felt in control of my gift, almost as though it came naturally to me. Which it obviously did as i was human and i already had two gifts. One was significantly stronger than the other. My shield could protect my mind and only my mind, but Aro suspected that when i get changed that it will grow stronger and i will be able to expand to cover other people and maybe even use it as a physical sheild and stop people getting to me. He said it will be very useful if i was ever in a fight.

Now i had my empathablibity. I could already control it as i sent Jasper a shot of lust and made love with him in the morning, my favourite. I could sense everybodys emotions in the house, i could also tell who was feeling what and why they were feeling it. I was still a bit rusty as i only found out about it yesterday but i was doing well according to Jasper and Peter. they had went of in a world of their own having, apparently, another discussion about my future, why i was like this now and possibilitys. What could possibly be wrong with me? They assured me nothing was wrong that i was just fine in fact they said that i would be an amazing vampire, one of the strongest there is out there and espically after they train me. Apparently when i am changed they are going to train me, Emmett and Rose. Peter said he'll take Emmett, Char can take Rose and of course i'll be with Jasper. It should be alot of fun. I cant wait to wrestle with Emmett, i hope i can beat him though. When i said this he scoffed and said, yea right, beat by a girl and laughed like it was nothing, but i could tell he was secretly panicking because he knew what i was capable of. I told him not to worry and that he couldnt lie to an empath. That got him confused.

My cell phone rang and i took it out confused. I want expecting a call.

I looked at the called ID and almost had a heartattack.

I gulped and shot Jasper a worried glance and he frowned.

I finally answered after some worried glances and i spoke.

"Hello Embry."

Embrys POV

I was running patrol with Quil when i heard somebody else phase in.

'hey guys!' seth thought. Happy dude he was, always smiling and laughing.

'hey seth' Quil and i replied at the same time.

'you heard from Jake?' he asked his tone sad. What was wrong?

'whats up?' he sighed mentally.

'louisea is sick. some kind of bad bug. not looking good at the minute. Jakes completely freaking out. he doesnt know what to do, how can he survive if she doesnt make it? but he has to think of Callum now too. he told me himself that if she dies, he loves his son, but shes his life. he simply cannot be without her. we cant loose jake man' he said and i could see he was crying trying his best to stop. But he had right to be crying. Jake. Jacob Black. Our alpha. He was saying if his imprint. His enitire world, died that he would have to follow with her. He had to think of his and Bellas son of course. Baby Callum. He cant just go off himself and leave the kid with no parents. It will be terrible for us all but i can understand now that i have found my imprint. My Megan.

Shes beautiful. Long flowing brown hair, hazel eyes. Pale skin, that tans in the sunlight nicely. if she were to die, i would have to also. Jake has even tried to stop phasing but he jsut cant as hes alpha and the packs so big.

I heard Quil shift back, no doubt going to check on Jake. I hope she was ok, she really was like a sister to me. Not as close as Bella and I were but still close. Damn i have to stop comparing her to Bella, it gets on Jakes nerves.

I suddenly heard a pain filled howl and new thoughts entered my head. Jake had phased. She was gone. His thoughts weren't coherent. He was just reapeating 'soon. i'll join you soon' over and over in his head.

The pain. Oh goodness his pain. I made me collapse onto the ground.

'please Jake, please dont' i pleaded when i saw his plan. I started running towards were he was and he simply ignored me.

'jake...please dont do this. what about your son. jake callum needs you!' seth thought urgently.

'stay were you are. dont think about stopping me anymore. i have to do this. call bella. She'll have him' he simply said. nobody could disobey the Alpha.

Jake was never one to use his Alpha to get his way. Only when we were really annoying him and now. He was doing it because he was incoherent though. He wasnt thinking straight. He needed to think of Billy and Callum. Rebecca and Racheal. The pack. Bella. How would everybody react to his death? They wouldnt be able to cope.

He caught a trail of a vampire and started tracking. 'jake stop!' i heard quil phase and say 'please! think about Billy and Callum and REbec-'

'dont talk to me. phase back.' Jake ordered, 'now!' he added growling in his thoughts we couldnt do anything but phase back. god we gotta stop him. I phased and grabbed my cell and rang the other pack members and told them to phase and try to talk some sense into him before he did it but it was to late. We all felt it.

Our alpha had gone. I broke down on the ground. He wasnt only my Alpha. We had been bestfriends from we were in kindergarden. I couldnt picture my life without him. He was the brother i never had.

That was three weeks ago. Callum was a right state. He had only started realising his Dad and Louisea werent coming back. He knew Bella was his real mum he'd even seen pictures so he called Louisea by her name. She didnt mind, he was a smart lil thing.

I did the only thing i could think of after watching Callum cry for his daddy and mommy for three hours straight.

I called his mommy.

The mommy i knew he was talking about. When he said mommy he meant Bella.

She answered just as i was going to hang up.

"Hello Embry"

AN:/ ok this was shorter than the past chapters and its strange having the wolves back right? But trust me it'll work out on time. I think its cute how i've got Callum to be calling Bella mommy and not Louisea as Bella is his mommy. And i also loved how Embrys imprint is called megan and i described myself only im not beautiful but i changed my eye colour :)

Callum will be in the story more from here on out :) and somebody else is coming into it...pretty soon...

R&R thanks :) 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey quick AN**_

_**I know some of the stuff i have been writing in the past few chapters have been overlapping with stuff from other chapters and correcting it. The stuff i am writing now is the correct info for the story...**_

_**I dont know weather or not to bring Callum into Bellas life full time or to just visit him and then leave again after Jane's visit?**_

_**Alec will be quiet funny with Bella.**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews.**_

_**R&R thanks**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 24

Bellas POV

What was Embry doing ringing me? I havent spoken to him on the phone in over a year. Sure i send him the odd email but we never talk on the phone. Something must be wrong. Is is Callum?

"Hey Bella," he said. He sounded exactly the same except he sounded as though he was really tired and had been crying. I could hear somebody crying in the background. What was going on? "I'm sorry for calling you unexpected but something terrible has happened and your the first person i thought to go to."

"Don't worry about it." i told him even though i was freaking out. "Whats wrong? Is Callum ok?" i asked letting my panic seep through into my voice and im sure he heard it. Jasper sent me a wave of calm anf a sent him my gratitude.

"It's not Callum...Well it sort of is. Ok i'll just tell you what happened from the begining" he paused and took a few breaths. "Well Louisea, Jakes imprint got really ill with some bug and she was really bad. She didnt make it." i gasped. Louisea was dead? Oh my goodness, i know i hated her but i would never have wished that upon anybody. Jake must be in so much pain. "And since she was Jakes imprint, he said he couldnt live without her," he choked down a sob. "He ordered us all to phase back and leave him alone. He followed some vampire and got himself killed. He did it on purpose. Everybodys in a complete state. Billy is refusing to eat or drink anything, hows he supposed to live without his only son? Rachel has been getting forced to eat by Paul even though he's barely eating. Rebecca came back from Hawaii and is in a worse state than the rest as she didnt even go to their wedding or anything. The pack is completely falling apart but the worst now is Callum. He has just realised his Daddy and Louisea arent coming back and cried for three hours straight begging me to get his mommy. I cant bare the little kid to get his heart broken even more for me not calling you."

I was sobbing by then. Not really for Jacob but for his family. For the pack and for my baby. Jasper pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tight. It helped a little bit. His touch was enough to help me calm down. "B-bu-but his mom...mys dead" i managed to whisper.

"Bella sweetie, he calls you mommy. He knows Louisea isnt his real mom and calls you mommy. He has pictures of you and everything. I made sure, along with Quil, that he knew who you were and what you looked like. I've told him stories about you and how your like my sister. He keeps crying for you. I wouldn't have called, but hes in a right state and he needs you." i was shocked. Callum knew i was his mommy? Why didnt Embry or Quil mention this before?

"Embry, he may need me but i dont know if i could see him and leave again." and it was true. I knew that if i seen him, walking, talking and looking like me and Jacob i knew i wouldnt have the strength to leave him again. I'm pretty sure Billy wouldnt want me coming and stealing his grandson on him.

"Bella thats what i'm trying to say. Come see him and if you want to stay you can. You can move in with me and Megan on the Res." he offered.

I had to tell him about Jasper. "Embry i cant. You remember the Cullens, right?" i asked him.

"What about them?" he practically growled. Great.

"Well Jasper, Alice Cullens ex-husband is kind of my mate." i said really quickly but i knew he would pick it up. Damn supersonic hearing. I'm the only one with normal hearing and miss alot.

He was silent for a while. "Are you with him now? How many are there? I swear Bella if Fuckward is there i will hunt you down and kill him. I made that promise years ago and i intend on keeping it."

"Yea, im with him. There Peter and Charlotte Whitlock and Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. And obviously Jasper. No Fuckward isnt here. Do you actually think i would want to be in his company? You know i hate him. And If you kill him you'll break the treaty. The Cullens will come for revenge and the pack will end up killed so no Embry, you are not keeping that promise." sometimes i felt like his sister. His big sister. Telling him off, keeping him in line.

"So your sitting with five leeches?" he questioned sounding disgusted. "Thats just wrong Bells." all the vampires growled but i silenced them with a look.

"Listen Embry, i'll think about it yea? Because i cant be away from Jasper and if i bring him with me im pretty sure Callum will phase and you do not need a three year old wolf. He will be stuck at the age of three so i dont know if im coming or not. And im having some visitors in a few days so i'll think it through and ring you back ok? I'll ring next week."

When he spoke next he sounded very sad. "Yea ok. Please come see us though Bella, i miss you so much. So does Quil and Seth. Even Paul misses you. You gotta come visit sometime ok? And i think your right about him phasing. I'll talk to you next week. Love you Bells."

"Love you to Em." i said and closed the phone as i began to cry again.

I buried my head in the crook of Jaspers neck as he held me close. I felt someone touch my back and i turned around and Peter offered me his hand.

"Come for a walk with me." was all he said, hand still held out for me to take.

We walked along the back of the house and towards the woods. I suppose he was taking me out of hearing distance of the others. He turned around and hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Are you ok, Bella?" he questioned quietly.

I shrugged. Was i ok? I just got the offer to go see my little baby, who was now a toddler, and i refused. What was wrong with me? Anybody else would jump at the oportunity and i just declined it. I must have a problem. I need my head checked. My baby needed me and i was just refusing to go see him. Embry needed me. He may have his imprint but he doesnt have his sister there to look after him. Quil needs me too. Claire is only five. What comfort could she give him? Well obviously alot since shes his imprint but she probably doesnt fully understand whats going on. I should have took him up on the offer. But could i leave Jasper for a while? I knew i couldnt.

"I know you want to go see him. You want to see him and the rest of the pack, and Callum. You know Jasper wont mind if you go, he would probably freak out without you here, but he would be ok with you going if it would make you happy." he continued. "You know he loves you more than you think. I've known Jasper longer than everybody here and not once have i seen him this happy. Yes he was happy with the lil' dwarf but not the way you make him happy. I can see a different shine in his eye when he looks at you. His face shows so much love and concern for you when you get upset and when he feels the need to protect you, he goes into Major mode. Im almost positive he's never been in Major mode with Alice before. He even had sex with you without hurting you. Thats very hard for a vampire to do. Usually when we orgasm, we mark our mate by biting their neck. But Jasper cant do that with you as it would hurt you. But i suspected him to do it by mistake, but not drink or enter venom to you. He didnt. He was strong enough as he knew you would have been in pain if he had. The love he has is so strong its unreal." he finished.

"Really? Thats why Fuckward refused to have sex with me incase he marked me and couldnt stop himself from draining me?" he nodded in agreement with me. "Here i was thinking Fuckward was just a pussy ass bitch and he was doing it for my own good."

I continued,"I love Jasper so much to. I felt as though a piece of me was missing and as soon as I woke up that morning and Jasper was standing there I felt complete. Whole. As though nothing bad had ever happened to me and i loved the feeling, but it confused me. Thats how i figured out we were mates because when he wasnt there, it felt as though a part of me was missing and when he is there its fine. Its because he is my perfect other half." i paused and thought before continuing. "I do want to go back to La Push and see everybody but i know i couldnt survive for a while without Jasper. It would hurt to much and I am meant to be there to comfort them, not the other way around. I really miss everybody, Embry and Quil are the younger brothers i've never had and I miss them so much. But i cant go back there, it holds to many memories. Good and bad memories of everything and im sure Callum looks alot like Jake and i dont think i can handle that at the minute. Maybe i will get the courage to go back to La Push one day, but im not ready to go yet."

He nodded in understanding and sat on the ground. He patted the space beside him and gestured for me to sit there. I sat beside him leaning against a tree waiting for him to continue.

"You see...No." he said shaking his head confusing me. "Reign in the confusing, darlin'" oh i was projecting. gonna take some time getting used to. "so you want to go back to La Push but your not going to because you'll miss Jasper, and it'll have to many memories?"

I nodded. "I would have to drive past Jakes house, mine and Jakes house and my dads house just to get to Embrys. Even though my dad doesnt live in La Push, I still have to pass it to get to La Push. It'll bring back memories of my mum, dad, Fuckward and Jake. Infact it'll bring back memorires of the ass Cullens."

He laughed lightly. "Dont worry, nobodys forcing you to go back. I just wanted to talk to you and see if your ok. Are you really?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

I bowed my head and said. "No. It still hurts so much Petey and i dont know how to make it stop. A part of me still loves Jake, not in love with him, but he was also my bestfriend and now he's gone." the tears started to fall again and Peter pulled me onto his lap. "Fuckward is still there to. It only hurts because i trusted him though. I trusted him and Alice. They weren't meant to betrey my trust and hurt me. They were supposed to care for me."

"Its ok to cry Bella. You'll be fine in time i promise you this. I know it hurts sweetie, but you'll be ok. They had no right to hurt you Bella, but I promise, Jasper will not hurt you. He loves you to much to hurt you. We wont betrey your trust either. I promise." he kissed the top of my head when he finished. We sat outside, me in his lap, until i finally cried myself to sleep.

Jaspers POV

Peter and Bella have been outside for three hours now. What could they possibly be doing or talking about? I hope shes ok, she was so upset when she left and i was comforting her and he offered to go for a walk. We have been sitting in silence for the three hours they have been gone.

Finally i hear him running back to the house. He walks in the back door a sleeping Bella cradled in his arms and i smile at him. I was happy my mate and my brother got along. He truely cared for her and you didnt need to be an empath to tell. He might tease her but he does love her. He just teases everybody. He walked over and lay her on the couch beside me and i smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead before going to sit behind Char.

I carried her up to bed and lay down beside her waiting for my princess to awake.

Bellas POV (two days later)

My phone beeped i had a message from Alec.

'my beautiful Bella, we shall be arriving earlier than anticipated we shall be coming into the city in around two minutes. I believe you are staying with the Whitlocks? -Alec'

I giggled after reading it. Always the charmed.

'yes i'm staying with the Whitlocks. Come on over and i will tell Jasper to open the gates. Im excited to see you. -Bella'

"Jazzy?" i called out and he appeared next to me a smile on his face. He hates when other people call him Jazzy but says its adorable when i call him it, so he'll let me. "Jane is arriving earlier than expected. They should be in the city in about a minute then they have to come here. Could you be a darling and go open the gates." i asked him wideneing my eyes and pouting my lips slightly, a face i knew he couldnt resist.

He smiled and kissed me lightly. "Dont pull that face Bella, of course ill open the gates." he said rolling his eyes and disappearing out the door. Oh i'm so excited to see Jane again. I hope she doesnt act all bitchy around Rose and Char as i know she is slightly jealous of their beauty.

The door opened and Jane ran in. I squealed and jumped up to hug her. "JANE!" i squealed. "Oh i've missed you so much!" i exclaimed when i'd finished hugging her.

"Me too! I have to come visit more often. It's been much to long!" I nodded in agreement and noticed Demetri had walked in the door and i ran and jumped into his open arms.

"Hello Isabella" he greeted me kissing both my cheeks after we'd hugged. "It's been too long."

"It has been." i smiled at him and seen Alec starring at me i rolled my eyes at the lust he was feeling. God that boy needs a cold shower!

He moved towards me and lifted my hand and kissed it. "My Beautiful Isabella. It has been much to long." he said, his Italian accent making it sound much nicer than it would have normally. I heard Jasper growl and felt his protectiveness, love and jealously rise. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Its lovely to see you again Alec." i said kissing his cheek. He smiled widely and i guestered to the Rose and Em, Peter, Char and Jasper. "Everybody knows everybody right?" they all nodded so i moved and sat on Jaspers lap kissing his neck to calm him. He was just about ready to kill Alec as he hadnt taken his eyes of me and his lust kept rising and his jealously got so high when i kissed Jasper i thought he would have a fit.

I seen Jane narrow her eyes at me, once again trying to break through my shield. "Jane knock it of. Seriously your not aloud to use your stupid gift in this house unless i tell you ok? I dont want anybody getting hurt. Same goes for you Alec" he nodded and smiled at me, happy to do anything i said. Jane huffed though. "Still upset Janey that you cant get through the little humans shield?" i asked giggling and she glared at me but i could tell she wasnt being serious, as i could feel her humor. She finally cracked and giggled.

I felt the others shock, well not Alec and Demetri but everybody elses. "Oh my god! Jane of the Volturi just laughed!" Peter said laughing. I glared at him and realised Janes emotions were changing to hate, evilness and glee.

"JANE! dont even think about it." i warned her. "Wouldnt want me to call Aro would you?" i teased lifting my cell phone out of my pocket and she glared at me.

"Fine. Ruin my fun." she said sounding like a stubborn child and moved to sit on the sofa beside Demetri and Alec who were in a deep conversation in Italian.

"Jane it isnt fun. It will really hurt him and i wont stop Char from killing you if you do and i dont want the Volturi coming down on us fuck sake. Anyway! Tell them what you've been doing this week." i said. She smiled realising what i was talking about.

"We killed Maria." she simply said and Jasper, Peter and Charlottes heads snapped towards her and their jaws fell open. It was quite a funny sight.

"What do you mean, we killed Maria?" Jasper asked still in shock. "How did you kill her? What about her armies?"

"We brought some of the other guard with of obviously, she was building to many armies and ruining to many towns and people were getting far to suspicious, we had to do something. Alec took away one of the armies senses and they started fighting among themselves, it was quite comical. Everybody took the rest down while Demetri and i went and searched for Maria. I've hated that bitch for years and its not a good idea to make enimies with me as i will always get revenge. Anyway, we found her and she tried to run but i sent her some pain and had the honor of taking her out. It was the best thing i've ever done in my life."

I smiled at her. She really did hate her. Suddenly Peter cheered and said, "Jane you rock!" to say i was shocked was the understatment of the century. I knew they hated Maria, so much, but i didnt know that they would go as far as saying that to Jane. She smiled and giggled at him. Thats good. They're making friends.

Peters POV

Jane killed Maria. I was so shocked and i could see Major and Char were to. Maria was one of the strongest vampires out there and little Jane took her out. Obviously she had to use her gift but still. That was impressive.

I suddenly got that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I get it when something bad or something big is going to happen. Jasper calls it my tingly problem, Char says its a sixth sense but i know its just my spidey senses warning me about something. What could possibly happen? Was it to do with the Volturi? The pack at La push? Was it about Bella? So many possibilities. This was the times i wished i could know exactly whats going to happen. But I dont.

Bellas POV

We had been sitting talking to Jane, Alec and Demetri for the last five hours and i was getting really tired. Jasper could sense it but i refused to go to bed. After i'd yawned three times he said "Right c'mon, Bella. I'm bringing you to bed." i think he added the last bit just to annoy Alec.

I'd caught him glaring and growling at Alec a few times. It was all very immature but Jasper refused to talk to him espically as Alec had bought be a diamond bracelet that was made up of tiny heart shaped diamonds and rubys. It was very beautiful but he said something about it in Italian which i didnt understand which caused Jasper to snarl at him. I wish they would just get along but Alec kept glaring at Jasper to. They both needed to wise up and get along.

"Would you mind, Isabella if i were the one to take you to bed tonight? I would very much like to have some time with you" Alec said while glaring at Jasper.

"Actually Alec" Jasper spat his name out, causing me and Peter to snicker at him, "I will be bringing My Mate to bed."

"Ahh, but if sweet Isabella wants me to, you cant now can you?" he challenged. I sighed. I felt a growl building low in Jaspers chest.

"Alec, i'll spend some time with you tomorrow, but right now, im going to bed with Jasper. I know you only mean well, but Jasper is my mate and i cannot sleep without him there. Goodnight" i said. Peter and Emmett were still snickering as i pulled Jasper up the stairs. "Oh and Jane, behave!" i shouted back down causing Peter and Emmett to laugh even more.

I had promised Char and Rose that i would have sex with Jasper so our lust was sent at them. It was very stupid but they had requested it so i had agreed.

Once we were in our room, i pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Kissing up his chest until i reached his lips and crushed mine to his while rubbing myself against him sending shots of lust out and around the house.

"God Bella. I need to make sure your mine. Tell me your mine" jasper panted out thrusting into me. He was still so worked up about the whole Alec thing and was getting really possesive of me and wanted me screaming his name out.

Suddenly the bedroom door bursted open.

I screamed.

Jasper Growled.

I grabbed the blanket and covered us, Jasper still inside me. We both glared at the door.

How dare he burst in.

I seen the face and fainted.

Edward was back.

_**AN:/ Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! what do you think? R&R**_

_**thanks**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey quick AN**_

_**I know some of the stuff i have been writing in the past few chapters have been overlapping with stuff from other chapters and correcting it. The stuff i am writing now is the correct info for the story...**_

_**I dont know weather or not to bring Callum into Bellas life full time or to just visit him and then leave again after Jane's visit?**_

_**Alec will be quiet funny with Bella.**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews.**_

_**R&R thanks**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 25

Bellas POV

I felt somebody touching my head and the inside of my wrists. Who was it? The touch was ice cold, but it wasnt Jasper. The touch didnt soothe me, instead it annoyed me. I heard a buzz of voices and i knew i was coming around.

"Bella, darlin' can you here me?" i heard my Jasper say and i struggled to open my eyes. When they fluttered open i came face to face with my Major. "Are you ok?" he asked me and i could feel his panic and concern for me. I nodded slightly but my head hurt.

Edward was back.

Why was he back? What did he want?

Jasper still looked worried so i reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'm fine. I promise, it was just a shock." i assured him. He nodded and stepped back and thats when i realised everyone was in my room. When i say everyone, i mean like everyone.

Jasper, Peter, Char, Rose, Emmett, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

What the fuck was this? Fuckward and the Cullens are back? Or whats left of the Cullens.

Rosalie looked nervous. So did Alice. Jasper looked slightly happy. Everyone else were either amused or wary.

I remembered what Jasper and I were doing before we got so rudely interupted and blushed as i was still undressed. Jasper sensing my embarressment said, "Everybody get out. Bella needs to get changed." but he didnt leave. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and put his arms behind his head and crossed his legs at the ankles grinning nervously at me.

Everybody filed out quietly except for Char who came over and hugged me telling me not to worry. Worry about what?

"Jazzy?" i mumbled turning so my head was laying on his chest. "What the fuck are the Cullens doing here?"

He sighed. "Well Fuckward decided that he was going to come find you or something. Alice seen his decision so she decided to come stop him, Carlisle and Esme joined her and well they were too late so they just thought hey i'll hang around for a while."

I groaned and sat up. "Why now? My life was just turning good again and they have to waltz in and fuck it all up!" I was getting angrier by the second. "Then Fuckward decides to interupt us while we were having sex and now im fucking sexually frusterated and everything!" i could tell he was trying not to laugh and i could tell Emmett and Peter were laughing because their humor was almost making me want to laugh. "Its. Not. Fucking. Funny!" i yelled out.

I got out of bed and stormed to the bathroom slamming the door closed and sighing. My life has just been ruined. I have ruinedmy life.

I got a shower while thinking about alot of things.

Why did the Cullens have to come back when i was just getting settled in with Peter, char, Rose and Emmett? When i finally accepted the fact that i love Jasper? When i realised that they weren't justified to hurt me the way they did?

Why did Jake have to die? He left Callum without parents. I am such a bitch. I ignored my child when he needed me most. I have to make it right.

I got dressed and walked downstairs ignoring everyone in the room and walking towards the kitchen to get coffee and my cell phone. I heard somebody behind me and turned around to come face to face with Fuckward. I tried to step around him but he stepped with me.

"Move." i said.

He shook his head and sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Theres nothing to talk about. You made your family leave me. I was broken. Charlie got killed. I got pregnant. Renee got killed. End of. Now move!" i demanded but he still wouldnt move. "If you dont move in the next three seconds i will get Jane to use her gift of you." He still didnt move. I wondered why Jasper wasnt coming to tell him to get away from me?

"Bella we need to talk. I'm sorry for everything that happened but we need to have this conversation." he tried again.

"Will you get the fuck out of my way, before i call Jasper in here to kick your stupid ass!" i almost growled out at him.

he almost cracked a smile. "Jaspers gone hunting, to clear his head." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to stop me from punching him and harming myself.

"Peteyyy!" i called out in a sing song voice. He appeared next to me and growled at Fuckward. "This asshole here is annoying me, refusing to move out of my way and demanding we talk. Could you make him move please?" i asked in a sweet girly voice. Peter smirked and pushed Fuckward out of the way. "Why thank you Peter" i said flashing him a bright smile. He had his playful smile on his face and the mischeif was sparkling in his eyes.

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder making me squeal and him laugh. He ran through the house with me at vampire speed. He passed Emmett who was laughing so much at me. I was giggling, it was quite funny. He ran us up the stairs and jumped out the window and scaled the wall. that made me scared and I buried my face in the crook of his neck screaming with my eyes squeashed shut. He started laughing at me and said, "It's ok Bella."

I timidly opened my eyes and gasped at the must have been able to see the whole city from up here. On one side it was all woodland and forests. It was such a beautiful sight and on the other side there was a huge lake that i didnt even know was there. The stars were twinkling in the sky and there was an owl flying down through the forest. It was beautiful. I turned to Peter in awe.

"How come i didnt know you had such a view from up here?" i whispered, afraid my voice would ruin the perfectness. He shrugged. I looked around and realised there was a jucuzzi at one end of the roof, little lights on the inside of it and i assume it was heated as there was bubbles coming from it. Next to it was a little table and a chair. The was a garden type table next to were i was standing which had four chairs and was a grey colour. It really was beautiful up here.

"Char wanted a hot tube when we first moved in here so i thought were better than to put one than up here?" he murmered when he seen where my gaze had went.  
I felt like Peter really understood me. Even now, he understood that i wanted quiet, away from all the madness.

"Do you know why they came back?" i asked him.

"Edward is still in love with you apparently. He said he lied that day in the forest and wants you back. We tried to explain that you were Jaspers mate and that you didnt want him but he said he needed to hear it from you. Jasper was about ready to kill him for interupting you saying 'dont even barge in on me like that again! i was so close and then you come storming in and now i'm badly cock-blocked!' that made me laugh though, its something the Major would say."  
He chuckled at the memory which was only a few hours old.

"But he knows i hate him right?" i asked. He had to know i hate him. How could he not know that? After everything he put me through. How can he honestly think that four years later if he comes back i will still love him? This boy is even more crazy than i remember.

"Bella the boy is crazy. Just leave him to Major and I. we'll sort him out" he said in a very Emmett like way cracking his knuckles like Emmett and everything.

Suddenly Char, Rose and Emmett were beside me smiling. Char had a huge duvet, one i hadnt seen before, over her arm and it was bigger than her. Rose had a few cushions as did Emmett. Char gave the duvet to Peter and pulled the chairs over to the middle of the roof and lit a fire. I was shocked but then i realised that they had a special pit dug out for lighting fires. She gave me a chair with two cushions on it and handed me the duvet. That explains it all now. We were having a 'camp fire.' I missed Jasper though and wasnt really in the mood for a campfire.

I sighed sitting down while the others sat with their mates. I missed my Jazzy so much. He had never just went and left me life this before. In fact he had. Once. After my 18th birthday party. Oh no. Has he left me again? Did he finally realise im not his mate? That Alice has been his mate all along? He woudlnt leave me again, would he? Why would he not though? Because after all I am only a stupid human.

I need to go.

I need away from here.

I'm going to La Push.

I'm going to my baby Callum.

**_AN:/_**

**_This Chapter is shorter than the previous one and dont worry Bella and Jasper will remain together._**

**_Keep R&Ring_**

**_Thanks_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer-i dont own anything twilight :'( SM owns all_**

**_Please R&R_**

Chapter 26

Jaspers POV (three hours after last chapter:O)

I snapped the elk's neck and sank my teeth into its throat, feeling the fimaliar warm delicious substance slide down my own throat. This was the fourth elk id drank from in the last hour. I just had to get out of that house and clear my head. I also have been putting hunting of for some time now. I'd also had two bears, one mountain lion and a bobcat. I was so full i was pretty sure i could feel the blood sloshing around inside me.

I was ready to go home to my Bella now though. I missed her and i'd only been gone for about five hours. How can i be without her? Ever. Even simple tasks such as hunting make me miss her. It feels as though something has been torn from the inside of me. Its not pain, its more like a part of me is missing. I need too be with her no matter what.

I wonder will she want me to change her. I no she wanted Doucheward to change her when they were together, but had she given up on that dream? She probably had in these past feww years since we eft and she fell in with the wolves and all that but i think she will want me to change her. If she didnt what was I going to do? Well i could go to the Volturi...but they'd probably want to keep me because of my fighting skills and all that. I could head back South and attack a new born army. That might not work out though, i could go into Major mode and destroy them all without realising. I know my family would never help.  
I do have some enimies that I could contact and ask...stop these thoughts Jasper! I enternally scolded myself. Bellas not dead. Shes healthy and probably waiting at home for you. That thought made me run faster to get back to my Bella.

I hadnt realised how far i'd gotten. I had been running for half an hour straight and i still couldnt smell the others or the house. I ran for another few minutes and i could finally smell everyones scents. I smiled when i caught the scent of my Bella.

I approached the house quickly and could hear Peter and Bella arguing. I had to laugh at them, they were always arguing, pretend arguments though.

"Bella you are not going." i heard him say, almost growl. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Get the fuck out of my way now. Peter i swear to fuck if you dont move right now i will get Jane up here to zap your ass to mars!" she yelled at him. What the hell? Were was she going?

I raced to our room to find Peter blocking the door, Char sitting on the bed with her eyes closed taking deep breathes and Bella standing about a foot away from Peter, seething rage emitting from her. Emmett was sitting in the corner snickering at their argument and Rose was looking and feeling completly confused.

"Whats going on?" i asked as confused as Rose. I was also starting to get angry. Bellas anger was affecting me and i couldnt believe Peter was talking to my mate like this.

"This fucking jackass wont move the fuck out of my way!" Bella growled out. Yes growled. That was hot.

"No Bella, dont talk to me like that. I am trying to stop you doing something you will regret. Something that will cause you pain. Now wise the fuck up and stop acting like a baby about this, you know i'm right anyway." Peter said through clenched teeth. Something that will cause her pain? Something she will regret? What the fuck was she planning on doing? was she going to Volterra or something? was she leaving me? Oh my god! She better not be leaving me. Would she leave me? she wouldnt. Her love runs to deep. At least i think it does. Edward left her and he was in love with her. I heard a growl downstairs and realised i had forgotten Fuckward was still here. He growled again hearing the name for him. For fucks sake Edward! Wise the fuck up, you have no idea of the emount of pain you cause my mate and i will not forgive you for it. And now you come back trying to take her back. What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought as loudly and agressively as i could.

"Peter im going to tell you one last fucking time and i swear on your god damn stupid vampire ass that i WILL get Jane up here as soon as fucking possible and have her hit you with a hard dose of pain. Now fucking move!" she said and i could feel her anger get worse and worse. Peter didnt budge and stood his ground. Great. She'd just challenged Peter.

"Bella fucking Swan! Get Jane. I dont give a fuck, i am not letting you go." he growled. I automatically growled at somebody talking to my mate like this and i felt the tiniest hint of change in his emotions, telling me he was sorry and then he went back to glaring at her. I was sorry to for growling at him, even though i didnt no what was happening but she was my mate and nobody, not even my brother was going to spea to her like this.

"JANE!" Bella yelled at the top of her voice and the small child like vampire appeared next to me, outside the doorway. She smiled at Bella.

"Yes Bella?" she asked sweetly even though i knew she heard the whole conversation. She was feeling excited, i suppose for getting to use her gift on somebody after having not used it in a little while.

"Jane, i was wondering? Remember that little promise you made?" Jane nodded so Bella continued, "Well Peter here" she spat his name, "is refusing to let me go see my son-"

"What?" i growled out.

Not at Bella though, at Peter. How dare he try to stop her going to see her son? I understand that he was worried abut her hanging out with wolves, i was to, but it was her son and he needed her. She seemed to need to see him to. I of course will be going with her.

"Jasper, you cannot honestly be agreeing to this can you!" Peter asked incrediously.

I nodded. "Peter hes her son and he needs her. You have to let her do it, shes a grown woman fucks sake. So calm the fuck down and move out of my way so I can pack." Peter smirked at Bella. So i guess she thought she was going alone.

"What the fuck? Jasper you know you cant come with me. Do you honestly think the Quiletes will let one of their own near a 'bloodsucker, a leech'?" she made quotation marks in the air. "They will not even let me see him if they think there is a chance he could get injured. Not that there is because you would never hurt a child, never mind my son or even a human for fucks sake but try telling them that and i suppose they will tell us to get the fuck. So please, just let me do this alone!" she ended up crying by the end and i couldnt deny her anything. I gently pulled her into my arms and shushed her as she quietly cried against my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetie i cant be without you even for a day. Please dont go and leave me here." i whispered as i heard the others leave to give us a little bit more privacy. "I will come with you as far as Forks and leave you to go to La Push by yourself but come home and sleep in the Cullens old house with me. Please, Darlin'" i begged turning on the southern charm and i knew id got her. She couldnt deny me anything when i used that.

She sniffled and looked up at me. She pouted adorably, "I hate when you do that." she muttered which made me chuckle a little. "Fine you've got yourself a deal, but you have to promise not to freak when i smell like dog, want to spend my free time with them and will probably freak out a little when i go to that house. We could go to Charlies but it would just be to hurtful."

I smiled at her and leaned down to touch my lips to hers.

This is were i belong.

Bellas POV

I cant believe i agreed to let Jasper come with me. Embry would sure freak out when i told him about Jasper coming. I would love it if they just told me that my family can meet them. I know Rose espically would love to meet them as she loves children but rarely gets to be around them. I feel for her i swear I do.

And Peter? I cant believe he acted like that. I swear im not talking to him for at least a week to let him learn his lesson. He is also not aloud to grope me,  
kiss me, hug me ect like he does if he gets a chance. Fucking perv. I dont like him doing it, neither does Jasper but he is hot so i dont complain.

Jasper was now kissing me, deepening the kiss and hitting me with all his love and lust. I moaned into the kiss and he pulled me closer so i could feel his erection poking into my stomach. God he was amazing. He picked me up, still kissing me and i wrapped my legs around his waist, groaning when i felt his erection were it needed to be. He made quick work of my clothes and his and continued to have sex. I wouldnt call it love making as it was to rough for that but i wouldnt say it was a fuck either because im pretty sure i wont be getting on of those with Jasper until im changed as it will probably kill me.

"mmm...jazzy i love you" i said looking him in the eye.

"Love you too darlin'," he said smiling that drop dead gorgeous smile. I smiled back and he winked at me. "Fancy a round two?" i giggled and proceded to do just that. We spent another while making love and just cuddling until i remembered that there were more than five vampires in the house. Every one, obviously had super hearing. They could hear everything. And i'm pretty sure Jasper and I were projecting again as we kind of loose control when we have sex. Peter and Char and Emmett and Rose were going to be happy. Possibly even Carlisle and Esme. I shuddered, that was just wrong. Even though i havent properly talked to them in years, i still count them as kind of parents and even though i knew they did, it grossed me out to thinka bout them having sex.

"Jazzy im tired. Ima go to sleep now...love yooou." i said very sleepily and i'm surprised he even understood me.

"Sleep my Bella. I love you. Sleep now sweetheart.." was the last thing i heard before i was falling into a deep slumber.

I awoke the next morning to Jazz kissing my head and saying "Morning Bella. I love you too." i blushed realising i was talking in my sleep again and he chuckled and stroked my cheek lovingly. "I love your blush Bella." he said softly kissing my neck and kissing up my jaw until he reached my lips. I wouldnt let him deepen the kiss as im sure i had morning breathe but he ignored me and forced his tounge into my mouth telling me not to be rediculous that i smelt devine and im sure he wasnt talking about my breathe. The things he done with his tounge however made me forget all about morning breathe.

"Jazz please...stop" i giggled as he tickled me trying to make me have a fifth round. I slapped his arm and winced as i had forgotten how hard his skin was.

"Are you ok darlin?" he asked, stopping tickling me.

I nodded and jumped up. Running to the shower before he could grab me again. He could have caught me no problem but i knew he wantedme to get cleaned up as we needed to discuss plans for our trip to Forks and La Push. I got showered and got ready as quickly as possible wanting to tease Jasper i opted for a pair of extremly short leather shorts and a low cut vest. I giggled as i looked in the mirror and seen how the outfit made me look. My legs longer, my boobs bigger with the bra i was wearing and my hair perfect.

I walked downstairs and walked past Jasper purposly giving him an ass wiggle as i heard him growl lightly in his throat i giggled and looked over my shoulder at him and seen his eyes darken with lust. His lust was also effecting me and i could feel my panties begin to wetten and i pushed happiness at him trying to take the lust away. It worked and he smirked at me.

"Trying to torture me darlin'?" he asked walking behind me and kissing my cheek while giving my bum a pat on his way past. "C'mon Esmes making you breakfast"  
he said grabbing my hand.

I walked in to find Fuckward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Char, Peter, Emmett and Rose sitting around the kitchen they all looked at us when we walked in and smiled.

"Hey sweetie!" Char said jumping up to kiss my cheek which i returned smiling. Rose hugged me and Emmett also kissed my cheek. I glared at Peter to which he snickered and looked away. The rest just smiled.

"Bella sweetheart i made you some pancakes." Esme said smiling gently. Which i returned then i quickly remembered what she'd put me through and glared. I saw Jasper stiffin next to me. Alice winced and Edward dropped his head to the table and groaned. Peter laughed and Emmett, figuring out what was going on, snickered.

"No thanks. I'll get my own breakfast." i said, my voice cold. Char snorted and Rose kind of glared at me, too which i gave her an icy glare to. she knew what i had been through so why the fuck was she taking Esmes side? Well i suppose Esme is her mom...

"Bella, please eat what i made you. I'm sorry for what you went through, i truly am." she said her expression still soft.

"Sorry," i scoffed and walked away into the living room. Jasper came behind me and kissed my head.

"Bella i am terribly sorry for what you went through, you know that, but please dont take it out on Esme. It was really Fuckwards fault." he said softly. I glared at him. He couldnt be fucking serious!

"Are you being fucking serious! you know fine rightly it all wasnt all Fuckwards fault. Most of it was as he asked you's to leave, but did you have to do as he said? Is he your fucking master?" I growled out through clenched teeth. "Even you fucking left me! I know you werent my mate back then ok you probably fucking were but that was because that pussy ass kept us apart! I know now that that stupis fucking fortune teller knew we were mates but kept us apart. Why she did it is beyond me. She was a fucking bastard. She knew we would both be happier and she kept us apart just for her own fucking patheic good. Esme and Carlisle were meant to be my fucking parents and they left without a goodbye and everyone broke me beyond repair. I know that I forgave you Emmett and Rosie but c'mon! Even though feel alot better than i have in years i am still not the same. Did your dad die because some dick fucking broke up with you? No. Did your mom hate you because you got pregnant and couldnt care for the child because you were broked because two fuckwanks broke-up with me? No. Did you attempt to kill yourself? No. Did you hurt every single minute of every single day? No." i continued as tears streamed down my face. "Do you know what? Just fucking leave me alone!" i said marching of to my bedroom. I sank down onto the bed and sobbed.

I felt the bed dip beside me and looked up to see Peter sitting there, and i could feel him apologizing with his emotions.

He began to speak, "Bella im so sorry. I shouldnt have acted like that. I was really a dick." he smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me?"

I nodded, fresh tears streaming down my face. I really did love Petey. "Im sorry for yelling at you and calling you names. Forgive me?" i asked nervously.

He chuckled, "Of course your forgiven Bells. What would i do without you in my life now?" he said dramatically. "No but seriously, everyone of our lives would be strange without you in them. We have all grown to love you in the short time we've known ya' and we really want to keep you with us." he said the last bit with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you all too. Petey im sorry!" i exclaimed throwing myself into his arms. He pulledme onto his lap and kissed my forehead, rocking me gently until my tears had almost completely subsided. He whispered words of comfort in my ear the whole time.

"Thres nothing to be sorry for darlin'. You have made all our lives better so quit apologizing. I admit, the Cullens were upset when they heard your little rant. But they had reason to be, what they put you through was inexcusable. I knew it was coming though and i suspect that the others did as you yelled at everyone besides me and Char. Infact! Chars the only one you havent yelled at! Why? Do you love her more than you love me? And here i was thinking we had some sory of special bond and you go lovin' my wife more than you love me!" he exclaimed and i couldnt help but giggle at him.

"First of, Char hasnt pissed me of yet. I doubt she ever will. Shes to nice and lovable, not to mention hot" i added with a little wink which got his lust up making me slap him "stop it you perv! The Cullens should feel fucking bad! i've went to hell and back twice because of them. They needed to hear it. I needed to get it out before i went crazy!"

He smiled at me, "I know you did darlin'. Fiesty one aren'thca'?"

"Yep. Gotta be to survive in this world" i said with a sad sigh. "Does Rosalie hate me now? I seen the glare she gave me when i flipped Esme of and i didnt like it. I love Rose as a sister now and it hurts for me to think she hates me now. Is it because Esme is like her mother that she was upset with me?" He nodded. "Yea i noticed that too. I also noticed the glare you give her. Nice going sweetpea. Never seen anyone glare at a vampire like that before except for other vampires. And its because Esme has been like her mother for years and i dont think she likes you giving her death glares. Even though she hates what you've been through she still loves Esme to much to see anybody treat her like that." i nodded. I would to. "So when are you and Major heading out to Forks or wereever it is your going?"

"We havent disscussed it yet but i have to ring Embry and make arrangments and shizz like that yano?" he nodded.

"Well i'll miss you." then he got that mischevious glint in his eye and said "espically for all that lust you were throughing out last night. It was great. You and Jasper were at it like rabbits." he winked and lifted me running downstairs as i squealed as the movement was so unexpected.

"Peter Fucking Whitlock!" i screamed as he ran me into the kitchen laughing. He set me on my feet and i kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for making me feel better" i whispered in his ear even though everyone could hear me anyway. He smirked and kissed me again.

Only on the lips.

Twice.

Twice he'd done that and both times Char had laughed. "Peter get the fuck of me now you perv!" i mumbled around his lips. He pulled back laughing "I swear i'm going to get Jazz to go all Major on your fine ass!" i told him playfully.

"Oh its on like Donkey Kong" he said with a wink shooting a glance and a laugh at Jasper whom i presume growled to low for me to hear. "Calm down, Jazzy" he said his name in a voice that sounded very much like mine while i was orgasming. I glared at him and sent him hate.

"Peter!" Char scollded and slapped him but she looked as though she were gonna burst out laughing and i could tell she was laughing inside because she was sending out a hell of alot of humor. I glared at her and she couldnt help it. She burst out laughing which in turn cause Peter to burst out laughing and because of all the humor, Jasper laughed. His powers were obviously stronger than mine. Edward was still grimancing and Alice was giggling. Esme was stiffling her laugh and Carlisle was trying not to laugh also. Rose was bursting up. Emmett was the only one who held his cool.

"Peter man, thats sick. Thats my lil' sis' your acting and im grateful for the lust they send out but come on! I dont wana hear that shit!" he exclaimed. I smiled at him walking over and sitting on his lap. He smiled down at me and hugged me.

"At least somebody loves me and cares for me." i said sticking my tounge out at Jasper pretty immaturily. "And you." i said turning to Peter. "No wonder why you love me living with you." he glared at me.

"You wouldnt!" he said. Alice laughed seeing what i was going to say.

"You like to jerk of to the sound of me orgasming every night wishing it was you that were making me do just that." i said with a grin. Now Emmett bursted out laughing along with everyone else. Even Edward laughed. "Petey i've warned you before. Dont challenge me to a sarcastic remark match as i'll win everytime." i said winking at him and excusing myself to make a phone call.

I called Embry and let him know we would be coming into towna and he made me promise that my 'leeches' wouldnt come near Callum. I had reluctantly agreeed as i wanted Rose to meet him but i knew i had to agree if i wanted to be able to see him.

We were leaving on Monday, three days and i was going to see my little baby.

My little Callum.


	16. Chapter 16

AN;-

I know i have completely abandoned this story and i apologize but my laptop completely crashed and i had to send it away to get fixed. Long story short, I lost all my documents ect and dont have the next few chapters to this story anymore.

I have lost interest in this story and cant think of anything else to write about.

I have some very good fans of my story out there and i apoloigize for not completing it but i just dont want to write this anymore.

Although i am stopping writing this one, i will continue to write and i am thinking about maybe doing a Renesmee series? From after breaking dawn and throughout her life.

Once again i apologize.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN:/ **_ _**ok so...i know i said id given up on this story, but i read over the last chapters and couldnt leave all my readers hanging like that. So im going to continue with this story, sorry if it doesnt live up to expectations. **_

_**R&R**_

Chapter 27

Bellas POV

"Bella I'm going to miss you so much sweetie!" Char exclaimed as she hugged me so tightly I had the wind knocked out of me.

Jasper and I were just about to leave the house to go back to Forks. We were going to be spending a day in Forks and then i will go to La Push to see my baby. I wonder how big hes gotten now? I bet hes like a little mini Jacob, possibly with a little bit of me in him to.

"Earth to Bells!" i heard Emmett say as he moved to hug me for the third time in a few minutes. He was honestly going to miss me. "You better call me every night and tell me how your day went. Im going to miss you, i swore never to be away from you again!" he sounded sad when he said this. Its so cute how much he loves and cares for me even though he left me, hes totally forgiven. He truly is my brother.

"Emmy im going to miss you too. Of course i'll call you every night, I just wish you could come with me too!" i replied, kissing his cheek. Its true, i would love my whole new vampire family to be able to come with us but i dont think the Quiletes would appreciate me bringing five new vampires to Forks after their Alpha had just been killed by a vampire. for some reason i dont think that would end to well.

Everyone took their turns at hugging Jasper and I goodbye. Well Peter being Peter obviously had to make a show out of it. "Oh goodness Bella! its gonna be awful not having you around here projecting all that lust!" he shouted while hugging me. "Im gonna miss your hot lil ass so much!" he then proceeded to kiss me again which didnt go down to well with Jasper.

"Cmon honey, we needa be leaving if we wanna make our flight" jasper said while opening the car door for me. I hopped in and waved goodbye to everyone, i really was going to miss them an awful lot.

We boarded our plane 2 hours later and i looked out the window as we were taking off, looking at the beautiful city below us. I was feeling quiet sad leaving it. It had become my hometown, my safe place. I was going to miss it so much when i was away.

I felt Jasper take my hand and kiss it. "Are you ok sweetie?" he asked me and i could feel the love, protection and care pooring off him for me.

I nodded. "Suppose i am ok...just gonna really miss everyone while we're gone and worried about seeing all the people back in La Push again." I shrugged. It was worrying me. What happens if i see all the familiar faces and freak out and want to stay there? Or worse, what happens if it causes me a breakdown to see the wolves who will remind me so much of Jacob? If it causes me to remember all the hurt, i dont think i will be able to give much comfort to Callum.

"Your emotions are all over the place babe. Whats on your mind?"

"im just thinking about some things. Worrying about some things actually, i'll be ok. I promise. Can you send me some leathgy so i can sleep please?" i asked sweetly kissing his cheek. He nodded and i felt the leathgy hit me and my eyes began to droop. "Love you Jazzy" i mumered against his neck as i snuggled up beside him.

"Love you too Bella" i heard him say and felt him kiss my head before sleep took over.

I felt myself being shaken awake but i was too tired to wake yet and tried to fight it off. "Bella? Bella wake up sweetheart, we're here!" I slowly opened my eyes, too find the plane empty, with just Jasper and I left on board with a few air hostesses. He chuckled at my confused expression. "Bells we landed about ten minutes ago, took you long enought to wake up!" he teased, humour in his eyes. I giggled with him. I was a very heavy sleeper sometimes. He grinned and offered me his hand, which i gratefully took and stood up while fixing my blouse.

We walked threw the airport, Jasper carrying our luggage when i heard somebody call my name. I turned around and seen a sight i thought i would never have seen again in my life.

Embry Call and Seth Clearwater rushing towards me, arms outstretched.

Embry reached me first, picking me up in a bone-crushing hug lifting me right of the ground. "I missed you so much Bells!" he whispered in my ear, completely ignoring the fact there was a vampire less than five foot away from him. I was almost in tears, i really had missed Embry alot. He sat me back on my feet again only for me to be swooped up in another hug by Seth this time. Has he gotten bigger? Seems alot taller and more built than before. Suppose thats Quilete boys for you. "Bella you look wonderful! I missed you!" he said, nowhere near as quietly as Embry had. I smiled at him, wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"I didnt know you guys were coming to collect us at the airport?" i said, in quite a confused tone. Id gotten over the happiness now, and wanted to know why the came to get us.

"Your leech over there" Embry began, nodding his head at Jasper causing Jasper too growl but his growl stopped as i shot him a glare, "arranged for us to come get yous. Thought it would be good for you too see us before you see Callum." He finished, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

Jasper had been speaking to Embry behind my back? A wolf and a Vampire getting along, that must be a first i thought. It was cute though. He was trying to get along with his natural enemy just to please me. Awh.

"thank you both." i directed at Jasper and Embry. Embry snorted and shook his head.

"Thank Seth, not me. I didnt really wanna come but then Seth convinced me if it'll make you happy why not eh?" he smiled sheepishly. I giggled, it was so Embry to admit he didnt want to be somewhere he was.

"Yea well i just wanted Bella too be happy!" Seth said and slapped Embry on the back of the head. How i'd missed these boys and their playful banter. It was good to see they were happy after loosing a couple of the tribe. Embry threw his arm around my shoulder and began to lead me out of the airport. "Bella i cant wait for you too meet Megan! You'll love her, i've already told her so much about you. Yous two will get on so well!" I smiled at him, glad too see he was truly happy with his imprint.

I grabbed Jaspers hand. "Guys, Jasper and I are gonna be staying at the old Cullen house in Forks. I was just going to come to La Push tomorrow and see Callum," i swallowed nervously. "I wanna get settled in first yano? Think more about this. Im nervous to meet him" i admitted looking at the ground not being able to look at them at this minute.

"Bells dont worry, we understand. We didnt expect you to want to come see him straight away anyway, i know this must be hard for you. Go with Jasper and i'll call you tomorrow and arrange a time for you to come. Everyones looking forward too seeing you" Seth said, calming my nerves somewhat. I nodded and started towards the car Jasper had pointed out.

"See ya Bella!" Embry and Seth said at the same time, both hugging me. I kissed each of their cheeks and got into the car beside Jasper.

I sighed, glad to have gotten back to old ways with my two brothers. We continued to drive to Forks in silence, lost in thoughts.

Tomorrow was going to be very eventful.

_**AN:/ soo...how was it? any good? please tell me what you thought of it! love getting reviews, thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 28

Jaspers POV

I had to admit, i was proud of Bella. She did really well at the airport when she seen the two wolves she hadnt seen in years. The love coming of her for them was strictly familial and she had truly missed them. They felt exactly the same way. Although there was a little bit of lust coming of Seth, the younger of the two boys, when he first seen her. I couldnt blame him though, my Bella was the most beautiful woman on this earth. And im not only saying that because shes mty mate, everyone agrees that she is beautiful. The way her eyes sparkle with excitement, or the depth of those beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Or how her whole face lights up when she smiles showing of her beautiful white teeth. Her full red lips, perfect. The top lip being slightly fuller than the bottom. How her hair falls perfectly without her trying. Shes even more beautiful when she has no makeup on as her natural beauty shines through if she doesnt. Isabella Swan truly was the most wonderful, amazingly beautiful woman on this earth.

I looked down and smiled as i seen her head resting on my chest as she slept. Her breathing and heart beat slow and even. She often murmered when she had a dream, my name mixed in with some of the dreams. Other times it was familys names. One name kept popping up tonight though. Callum.

"hmm Jazzy i love you" she whispered and snuggled further into my chest. I smiled and pulled the duvet over her more to help keep her warm. "Callum...my beautiful baby!"

Bella had been saying that alot tonight. I knew she was excited to meet Callum for the first time from she left but she was a hell of a lot more nervous. She was scared he wouldnt like her. I knew she would be ok though, Peter had told me he knew everything would be ok when she met Callum and that everything would work out for the best. Whatever the fuck that meant i had no idea but throughout my whole existence i had trusted Peter with anything and believed him when he told me something so i wasnt gonna doubt him now. Espically when Bella was involved. Them two had really clicked and understood eachother perfectly. It made me estatic to know that my brother and my mate got on with eachother so well. Even if they have their differences they did honestly behave as though they were siblings and always made up.

Bellas emotions shifted as she began to wake up. Her breathing and heart rate quickened as she opened her beautiful eyes and smiled at me. I knew when i looked in her eyes i'd love this girl for eternity.

Peters POV

"Fuck Peterrrrr!" Char screamed as she climazed for the fifth time tonight. I smirked at her and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Love you Pete" she whispered in my ear. Everytime she told me she loved me i swear my dead heart beats again.

"I love you too Charlotte sweetie" i said pulling flipping us so she was lying on my chest. I loved how she was a perfect fit for my arms.

I heard Rose scream in the room next too us and chuckled. Them two never stopped. Every single minute they had to themselves they were straight at it like rabbits. Im afraid to admit that they may be able to claim Char and I's title. I would never give up without a fight though and at this minute, i still think Char and I were the best.

"Whata you thinken about honey?" Char asked, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

"hmm" i sighed, enjoying the feeling of her just being against me. "Just thinking about how Rose and Em are at it like rabbits constantly" i snickered and heard my wifes beautiful laugh join in with mine. I could almost feel Emmetts pride at hearing me say this which made me laugh more. I heard Rose giggle and knew they'd been listening in on our conversation.

"Yea they are," my wife agreed. "Dont worry though sweetie, they'll never claim our title" she looked up at me and winked. "It'll get worse when Bella and Jasper come back, two empaths in the family now" she jokingly shook her head. I couldnt agree with her more though, it was true. It was weird how we ended up with two of the strongest empaths in the world in our family. We sure did make one great team.

Jasper and Bella truly were made for eachother. They found one and other four years after first meeting and fell in love within a few days. Everything they'd both been through in their lifes may have brought them closer as it helped create the amazing people they were today. They completed eachother and i was glad that my brother finally found someone who was healthy for him. They had only been gone for two days but we were all already missing them terribly and it seemed strange not having them in the house. Within the short time we'd known Bella she had become a huge part of our lives and i could tell if she were to leave, which she wont, known of us would ever be the same again. I smiled knowing Bella had brought us closer together than we ever were before and she would continue to make our bonds as a family grow closer and closer together as the years went by.

Bella Swan was healthy for our family.

Bellas POV

Hmm...what to wear today. La Push was going to be alot colder than Texas. Black super skinny jeans and a white tank top. I'll grab a jacket as not to freeze.

I was really nervous about today. I was going to La Push to finally meet Callum, three years after he had been born. Everyone had assured me that he would love me and it would go ok meeting him again but i doubted it. I will never be ever to replace Louisa even though he calls me his mommy, he obviously loved her as she was his mother figure. And i would have to go back home sometime and he would miss me if he got too attatched. I did not think this plan through at all. Too late to back out now, he was expecting me at two pm. It was now 1:20. I need to hurry.

"Bella honey! You need to hurry up, your running a lil late" i heard Jasper call from the bedroom. I looked in the mirror one last time and left the bathroom to collide with Jaspers chest. I threw my arms around him and hugged him to me as tightly as possible.

"Im scared Jazzy" i whispered so quietly if he had not been a vampire he wouldnt have heard me.

He moved us to the bed so i was sitting in his lap, "Dont be scared beautiful. You have nothing to be scared of. Hes gonna love you and everything will go perfect" i felt him kiss the top of my head and send me a boost of confidence. That did the job and i stood up and smiled at him.

"Im read to go now!" i said smiling. "I love you and i'll be home later. Go...hunt or something" i added with a smirk. He smiled back and gave me an amazing goodbye kiss.

I drove to La Push making it there in record time. I'd been told to go to Billys house and expected the memories that came flooding back to me. A young carefree Jacob Black coming outside to great me, his beautiful smile lighting up his face. Grabbing me in a tight hug. His laugh ringing out throughout Billys house. The tiny garage at the back of the house were we spent most of our time. The Jacob after the change, his tall frame over powering mine. Him comforting me after the Cullens left. Kissing me hello and goodbye.

I was shockedout of my thoughts by my car door being opened. I looked to my left and seen Embry standing there smiling slightly. "You ok Bells?" he asked lifting me out of the car and hugging me. I shrugged, tears in my eyes. "Its ok. I understand, you have alot of memories from here...but theres someone up there that wants to meet you" he nodded towards the door of the house.

I slowly turned around and gasped.

Standing on the steps of the house was Seth...but beside him was a tiny boy. His skin was dark, not as dark as Seths. He had messy black hair and beautiful brown eyes. His daddys eyes. He reached up to just above Seths knee. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled a tiny bit.

My baby boy Callum was beautiful.

_**AN:/ sorry for ending it there! Well? Any good? Review please! thanks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 29

Bellas POV

I couldnt help the huge grin that spread across my face when i seen my baby Callum looking at me, smiling ever so slightly. I also couldnt help the tears that began to fall from my eyes. I didnt want Callum to see me cry, i wantedto be strong for him. after all he had just lost both his parents and his 'mommy' showing up crying couldnt be good for the poor child either.

Embry nudged me, "Like Jake aint he?" he murmered quietly. I nodded in agreement. He was so much like his father. Although he had a little bit of me in him.  
There was something that reminded me of myself when i looked at his cute little face. "Go meet him Bells. Hes been waiting forever to meet you" he said gently nudging me forward.

I took a step forward and it felt as though i was walking on the moon. My steps were so slow and I was getting closer and closer to Callum, yet i was still so far away. I took a deep breathe as i reached Seth and Callum.

I slowly bent down to Callums height and smiled. "Hey Callum...i'm Bella, your mommy" i said quietly while still smiling softly. I had asked the guys how I should introduce myself to him and they all said i should say i was his mommy as thats what he called me whenever he seen pictures of me. Thats what they had all made sure he knew me as. "How's it going lil man?" i asked still bent down at his height.

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, so full off wonder and sadness. It broke my heart to see him sad. "Mommy?" he questioned in a small voice. I nodded again and he launched himself into my arms wrapping his arms around my neck and starting to sob to me. I froze with the shock, not expecting him to hug me or cry when he seen me. I slowly wrapped my arms around him too and stood up, picking him up with me. I looked at Seth who was beaming at me but there was also a sadness in his eyes, obviously upset over seeing Callum cry. Embry just stood to the side with a curious look on his face, observing the seen in front of him.

"Shh baby..its ok now...its ok" i murmered into his hair, kissing his little forehead as he shifted so he had his head resting on my shoulder and his legs wrapped around my torso. I couldnt help but smile widely, happy that my baby had taken to me so quickly. I hadnt expected it to be like this. I thought he would have been shy and not known what to do when he saw me. He was obviously happy i was here but so sad that he'd lost his father and Louisea.

"Mommy?" he said sounding very confused and i looked at him making eye contact with his huge eyes, "Why did you neber come swee me befwore?" i sighed, but couldnt help smile at his adorable sentence with hints of babyness still in his words.

"I couldnt come see you sweetie, i had some things to sort out. Im here now though, i'm gonna be staying to see you for a little while, is that ok?"

He nodded sniffling and hiccupping at the same time. He was so adorable!

"Should we go inside?" Seth suggested after a few minutes of us just standing there. Embry nodded.

I didnt know if i wanted ot go inside. The rest of the pack was most likely there and i dont think i could deal with seeing them all at once like this. Im barely holding it together for Callum never mind seeing the pack and Jacobs sisters. Possibly even Billy was there. These Quiletes were all very close and they would most likely be sticking together really closely after what they've been through lately. Loosing two members of their tribe. I sighed thinking about how sad and upset everyone must be to have lost Jacob and Louisea. The Pack was all one big family after all and they lost a brother, a son, a father.

Sighing i began to walk forward as Seth opened the door and waved his hand towards it indicating i go first. I gaped at him. Was he serious? He chuckled lightly and walked in before me.

As i entered i noticed that the sitting room was empty but there was voices and noise coming from the back of the house. I realised they were having a barbeque. I smiled remebering the barbeques i had attended in La Push before Jacob and I split up. Some of the best memories were from those barbeques.

"Can you let me down now mommy? I wanna go swee unca Quilly!" Callum spoke, interupting me from my thinking. I smiled down at him. His tiny mind was still so niave. So pure.

"Sure sweetie, go have fun!" i said placing him on the ground and returning the hug he gave me. He turned quickly and ran for the back door and i couldnt help the teasrs that fell as soon as he was out of sight. Id been holding them in for too long.

"Bells dont cry!" Seth said coming over and wrapping me in one of his huge bear hugs. i felt him place a kiss on my head. "The lil kids happy your here! He could barely wait to finally meet you and now that he has he'll go back to sorta normal..i guess." he continued, shrugging slightly and releasing me from the hug.

"I cant believe how much he looks like Ja-...his father. Hes like a tiny shrunken down version of him. I didnt expect him to talk to me or be that...  
outgoing? with me." I replied to Seth.

Embry nodded, "Hes a smart kid. Hes wanted to meet you for a long time and he just needed a hug of his mommy i guess" he chuckled. "you did real well though Bella. Jacob would have been proud of the way you handled meeting him." he finished passing me and squeezing my shoulder. More tears fell as i thought about Jacob watching over his son. Protecting him even if he wasnt here. *****

I drove up the last bit of the driveway to the Cullens house and smiled as I saw Jasper open the front door and fly out. He almost ripped my door open and pulled me to his chest, hugging me as tightly as possible without crushing me.

"I missed you so much" he muttered into my hair. I smiled.

"I missed you too! Oh Jasper it was amazing today!" I exclaimed. It really had been amazing, Quil had hugged me for about 10 minutes refusing to let go then everyone else that was present, including Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, Paul, Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Megan, Colin, Brady, all took turns at hugging me. They welcomed me back with open arms and for that, i would be forever grateful as they were giving me one of the best gifts ever, time with my son. "They all welcomed me back so easily and they all seemed genuinly happy too see me! It was great! Im so glad i decided to come here!" i finished as Jasper helped me out of the car and held my hand walking towards the house.

I gave him the rundown of the day and showed him the picture of Callum and I sitting on the porch swing in the backyard, Callum on my knee with his arm wrapped around my neck. He smiled and told me that Callum was beautiful just like his mother. I called Emmett and told him everything, asking for him to tell the others how everything went which of course he agreeed to.

I was just about to doze of in bed when i realised. I couldnt feel Jaspers emotions. I hadnt felt anyones emotions all day.

Have i lost my gift?

AN;/

Guys i apologise! Its been forever since ive updated but i honestly can never find time to write! I'll try my hardest to update soon cause ive been getting alot of requests to carry on with the story and i hate to disappoint so i'll try and update!

Thank you for all of you who have stuck by me.

PLEASEEE! Review. I LOVE to hear your opinions on what you think should happen next etc. thank u & much love to u all 3 


	20. AUTHORS NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT

A/N. Guys im so sorry. I forgot my password and I have forgotten the line of the story. I know I had ALOT of readers and people who would want me to continue, but to be honest I'm not a fan of this story any more and I dont think I'll continue writing.

Maybe in a few months i'll re-write but at the minute i dont like the story anymore.

BUT! I am starting a new story. I'm gonna do a story or Renesmees childhood. I'm thinking maybe a series, her childhood, teenage years, falling in love with Jake and maybe after their marriage etc? let me know if you like the idea!

Thanks!

Megan,x 


End file.
